Kingdom Hearts: Vampires Vs Werewolves
by YGP
Summary: The vampires and werewolves are in constant war. He wanted to lead his vampires to win while she wanted to be free. What would happen if these two from both sides meet and form a bond that was supposed to be forbidden?
1. My Enemies

_Hey guys. It's YGP again coming at you with a new story. From the creator that brought you Forbidden Love and The Light of My Blood brings you a new vampire story but this time instead of just vampires, I have werewolves. As always, check my profile for updates of new and returning stories. This one was scheduled to come out this month. Anyway enjoy!_

_P.S. if anyone thought that intro was corny, I thought so too :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: My Enemies:

"_Vampires are nothing but disgusting creatures." _The red haired girl leaned against the wall, thinking to herself. People walked passed carrying their book bags on their way to class. She glared at each and every one of them as her arms were crossed. In this world, there was no telling what everyone was today. Were they one of her or one of them or were just a human that would get killed eventually? If any vampires were around, her nose could put up their scent. It wouldn't be that hard if there was blood on them.

Her dark blue eyes cut to the side as she seen a group walking on the other side near the lockers. They were always in a group that kept to themselves. The silver haired man Riku looked ahead like the blond haired girl Namine did but the brunette had turned his head toward her. She kept his eyes on him as he did the same toward her until he walked away.

It was obvious they knew.

She was a wolf and he was a vampire along with the other two he was walking with. There was no way they could attack each other at school. Then the whole world would know their secret and that was something that just couldn't happen.

After school, Kairi had traveled back into the forest where a few of the other wolves were meeting. A dead wolf was lying on the ground. Old blood was still dry on the dark ground.

The blond haired man stood ahead of the crowd looking serious. Roxas was known as the leader of the wolves. His responsible was to keep them alive.

Kairi looked, waiting for him to response.

"It's obvious a vampire did this. This is why I tell everyone never to be alone!" The cold sound of his voice made everyone nod in agreement. Not because they agreed but his rules were clear. Anyone who broke them, he would deal with them his self.

The rest of the pack walked away except for Roxas and Kairi.

"When are we going after them?" Kairi asked.

"Tomorrow night. Here in the forest. In the meantime, keep watching the vampires and when you see the chance-."

"I know. Kill them."

Roxas smiled. "This is why I chosen you to lead the pack with me. You and I will do just fine together."

Kairi looked toward the ground. It was all ready chosen that she would have to mate with Roxas before she had any say in it by him. She never complained about it because the pack was the only family she had.

She turned around as he stayed behind and walked away. She could tell he was all ready planning the attack on the vampires. Kairi stopped when she seen her friend Olette walk up to her. "So? What were you talking about this time? Taking over the pack again?"

Kairi sighed as she shook her head. "If you wanna be with Roxas, then why don't you just talk to him? I'm not really interested. I just wanna find one thing."

"_The Light Haven_."

Kairi looked up toward the sky. It was the one thing she wanted most in the world.

"Kairi. You know that's just a rumor. There's no telling if such a place exist."

"When you want something, then you have to believe in it right? Even if we were to get rid of all the vampires, we're next. Once the humans find out. Anyway, go talk to Roxas."

Olette watched as Kairi walked away. Kairi lifted her head up again. The breeze that blew against her felt cooler since her wolf side made her more sensitive to touch. All she wanted to do was being free.

* * *

"Sora?!"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and turned back toward the voice who called him. Riku and Namine were standing nearby. A girl with long purple hair and lilac eyes with a smile on her face walked over to him. He remained sitting on the rock and turned away from her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, embracing him.

"Hey Veronica."

"Hey! I thought I told you to call me Venom or something else. My name sounds so plain when you say it."

He could feel her arms wrapping around him tighter as he lips went close to his ear. They could see how he wasn't showing the least bit of interest.

"I miss you today." she whispered sweetly. Her hand slid inside of his of buttoned school shirt to feel his chest underneath.

His eyes looked toward the other side, just so she could have her way. She had a hard time accepting no for an answer.

"I should have gone home before I came here."

"Why? You know how I like when you wear shirts like this. Thanks to your friends, I was able to find you now but of course, I could've have found you just by your scent. A good quality in a mate don't you think?"

Namine rolled her eyes. Veronica was always trying to hard to get Sora's attention just so she could rule over the vampires with him. Everybody believed that she would kill just to have the spot.

"Sora? How about we leave those two alone and do something worth your time?"

"Sora." Riku said.

Sora got up and walked toward his friends. Sora had a look in his eyes as a way of thanking his longtime friend. They walked further on their side of the forest to meet with the other vampires. As expected, the others were waiting for him to return.

"Sora. The wolves found out that one of us killed their own." Riku told him.

Sora looked toward the ground. "They're going to come after us. Everyone might want to watch their back. I'm sure they'll come back for revenge." Sora walked off and Riku followed behind. Soon, they were away from the other vampires.

"What about the little fight we were supposed to have?"

Sora smirked as he looked back toward the silver haired vampire. Both of them had stopped in place. "Oh! We can still have it tomorrow if you want. The other vampires do want to see a show after all."

Riku closed his eyes. "Okay. I guess. I just don't want you to cry when you lose your spot as top vampire."

"Don't worry I won't. At least you'll have Namine to help you after I'm done with you. That's one the reasons the vampires want to see who's really going to be in charge. You all ready chose your mate and the one I don't want is crazy. You look stronger than me."

"But looks aren't everything. You know that."

"Yeah."

They looked back toward Namine who was talking to some other vampires.

"Go ahead."

"See you tomorrow Sora."

Riku and Sora walked their separate ways. Sora looked toward the cloudy sky as he headed for home. It was good weather for vampires to be out. They didn't have to worry about the sun revealing who they are. The people for were still human wouldn't respond so well if they knew. For now, all he had to worry about what the wolves were going to do next.

_

* * *

_

Hope that you liked the chapters. If you like it, I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. The Key of Destruction

_Thanks to everyone who sent reviews and said that they liked the story. I hope you like the next chapter and continue to follow along._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: The Key of Destruction:

Early one morning, Kairi was running down the hall of school as she was late for class. If she didn't make it, it was afterschool detention for sure. Today couldn't be that day. Not when it was too important. Today would be the day to see who dominates: wolves or vampires. Before she knew, she felt herself hit something solid. Her body flew back toward the ground as she had her eyes closed tightly. _"Maybe I shouldn't think too much while I'm trying to avoid detention."_

The wall bent down in front of her and started reaching for her books. Her eyes widened in surprised as she couldn't believe who she was seeing. The brunette finished picking up her books while looking toward the ground. She stayed frozen in place. Questions raced through her mind as she was trying to figure out what he was up through. The fact that he was vampire was sticking in her mind.

Her books were placed at his side and he leaned forward close to her face. "You're a wolf aren't you? Is that why you were glaring at me yesterday?"

Kairi remained speechless as her eyes stayed locked to his deep blue eyes. His scent was starting to fill her nose strongly.

Sora noticed her chest moving up and down as if she was out of breath. She couldn't deny she was a wolf. Her scent was too strong but at the same time different to him. He just couldn't figure it out. "We're on neutral ground. I'm not going to attack you. Tell me what the rest of your pack is planning." He had gotten straight to the point of his mission.

Finally, Kairi snapped out of her trance but Sora had all ready started to get up and take her books along with him.

"Hey!" She stood up quick, clutching her teeth together. She tried to reach for her books but he was taller and had a long reach upwards.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go." His other hand grabbed her wrist tightly. One of her eyes squeezed closed in pain. Her books went on top of the lockers and he loosened her grip on her wrist.

"Let go of me. We're going to miss class."

He turned them around to where her back was against the dark blue lockers. A sarcastic smirk had come across his face. "I don't really care. I know how to get my way out."

Kairi frown as she started to get angry. "Hm. You'll probably kill them first or turn them into vampires so you can have your new order?"

Sora laughed which made Kairi's eyebrow arched. "Where did you get that from?!"

Sora couldn't contain himself from laughing which was starting to make Kairi irritated. Sora started to notice when he opened his eyes so he stopped. "You wanna know how simple it is?" He grabbed her chin and made her look into his deep blue eyes.

She didn't turn away.

Sora was one of the hottest guys in school that all of the girls talked about but never could get close to. She didn't notice when he moved his hand from her chin. Somehow, she had got too caught up with him. Her body had remained frozen in place. "Now. Will you tell me what the wolves are planning?"

Kairi snapped out of her trance and growled under her breath.

"I guess my looks don't work on wolves. Humans are much easier. Tell me."

"You like that wouldn't you?"

Sora closed his eyes, seeing it wasn't going to be that easy to break her. "What are you in your pack? Probably just some lowly wolf."

"Am not!" she shouted back. "I will rule my pack against yours and…" Kairi looked down, thinking she said too much.

Sora had started to get intrigued. He didn't think he would meet an important wolf. "Oh. I see. You belong to the head of the pack. Interesting. I wonder what they would do if you told?"

"That won't happen since I won't tell you."

Sora smirked again. He closed his eyes. He knew there had to be someway to get to her. "What if I told you I could get you into class without you getting in detention?"

Kairi was tempted by his offer. Very tempted since she was late all the time for but still, she couldn't betray her pack. Instead, she walked away. He slid in front of her with ease, keeping his eyes on her. "You shouldn't be so rude. You should thank me after all. I don't care. We can fight here. Forget the neutral ground." Sora told her as a way of testing her to see what she was going to do next. He needed someway for her to sumbit.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'm ready. The vampires won't get too mad if I kill you."

Sora closed his eyes, keeping a grin on his face. "Oh. I think they would. You killing their leader would cause an all out war."

Kairi blinked a few times, surprised. "Really? I thought the silver haired guy was your leader."

The smile went off his face. This mistake had happened a lot. "No! I am! Why does everyone keep thinking?!"

Her finger went to her lip as she looked up. "Well…"

"Don't answer that! It doesn't matter!" Sora knew that answer to that and it was getting very annoying. Riku was taller than he was, bigger muscles than his, and his face always had a serious look on it. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Kairi. He smirked again just to irritate and push her. "We'll have your kind serve under us anyway."

"As if I would serve under you!"

"I'll be sure to make you my personal servant."

The thought was making her sick to her stomach.

"I'll make you do whatever I want." he added on.

"Yeah right! By tonight, when the moon is up, we'll be the ones taking over! Oops." Kairi covered her lips as she just let Roxas's plan slip.

"Thanks a lot wolf. Now for your reward." He grabbed onto her wrist and walked with her down the long hallway. She looked down as she felt ashamed. Sora pulled her in front of her classroom. She wasn't sure how he found it but he smirked at her before they went inside the doorway. The teacher turned toward them as she had stopped her lecture.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class." Sora said innocently.

The teacher smiled as she stared into Sora's eyes and the smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back, getting fixed in his expression.

"But I caught this girl in the hall after the bell rung." As he spoke, he pulled Kairi forward by her arm and lightly tossed her inside.

"Thank you. Kairi you have detention after school."

Her mouth dropped in shock. Sora had walked out of the door. _"As usual I knew vampires couldn't be trusted!"_

* * *

After school, Kairi sat in a classroom by herself at a desk near the window, still upset about what Sora did. She had fallen for his trap and now the pack could be in trouble for it.

"The plan is set. I got one of those wolves to tell us what they were up to." Sora said as he looked to Namine and Riku. They were outside in the schoolyard and on their way back to the forest.

"I surprised you got it so easily. Let's just get ready for tonight." Riku said.

Sora looked back as he felt like he was being watched. He could see Kairi glaring at him from the window. They kept an eye on each other until he walked out of sight.

* * *

Later that night, Kairi returned back to her pack where they were waiting in a circle. Roxas could smell her scent nearby. He walked through the crowd to meet her half way. By the smile on his face, he was happy to see her. "Kairi? Where have you been?"

"Sorry. I had detention."

Roxas chuckled. Kairi could see Olette watching them from afar. The thought of what happen today made Kairi gazed down, worried. "Roxas…be careful out there."

"Don't worry. The vampires won't see us coming."

"_Yes. They will." _Kairi thought concerned.

"After this, what are we going to do?" Kairi asked.

Roxas turned back to her and gave her a gentle smile. "I thought you wanted to find the _Light Haven_ Kairi. I don't its necessary."

"Humans can easily find out what we are!" Kairi argued.

"Not unless someone tells on us!" Roxas looked above to see the full moon and walked off to the rest of the wolves. "It's time."

Roxas walked ahead of the others. Kairi walked behind them, feeling unease.

On the other side, Sora was standing with the rest of his vampires.

"It wouldn't matter if they were trying to sneak up on us. We could still smell them." Riku said.

Sora looked forward toward the dark forest. "Let's just wait."

Minutes later, Roxas and the others made their way toward the vampire's side. "All right! Let's go!" Roxas commanded.

The pack ran and jumped through the air. As they were flying through the air, fur had started to grow. Their bodies shift shaped into the bodies of wolves. Paws landed on the dark ground underneath them. Roxas's teeth started to show as he started to get angrier. Growls joined in along with the light brown and white haired leader.

Kairi watched from behind as they looked ready to attack. The vampires came in sight from behind the dark trees. Sora came out in front of them. His eyes widened in surprise a little as he noticed Kairi from the far and the only one who hadn't changed into a wolf yet.

"Let's just get this over with." Sora announced to everyone.

Sora's eyes along with the rest of the vampires turned red.

Roxas growled as his body shook in anger. "Yes!"

The vampires and wolves soon spread out and started fighting. Riku had went for Roxas. Both of them started going back and forth dodging each other's claws and bites.

Namine knocked Olette back toward the ground hard. Olette started to whimper in pain as she closed her eyes tight.

Sora walked toward Kairi who was standing near a tree. "What's wrong? Are you not really a wolf?"

Kairi's eyes lowered in anger. She didn't want to fight but she had no choice. "Why did you come over here to me?"

"You were the only one I recognized. Besides, one of my vampires is all ready fighting your pack leader."

Kairi was surprised how he knew who Roxas was so easily.

"Come on. Don't you want to kill me? Show me your wolf form or I will kill you as the half human you are now!"

Kairi closed her eyes and started to change before him. Her paws touched the ground. Her white fur flowed like snow with a few gray strands following on top. Her light blue eyes glared back at him.

"White wolf." Sora whispered.

He was stun to see her as a white wolf. They were rare and their blood was supposed to be rich and sweet. "You're not fully white."

Kairi ran off, away from the battle. Sora ran off behind her. His interest in her was starting to peak again. Kairi turned around once she had felt like she had gotten far away and started growling. Sora had stopped in front of her nearby. Kairi growled as her fur started to stand from her body.

"You led me away?"

"I wanted to have the pleasure of killing the leader myself." She dashed toward him quickly. He was surprised by her speed. He fell back as she was on top of him. Her teeth showed as she snarled. Her fangs went for his head but he dodged. He returned by trying to bite her but she moved her head out of the way.

"You're quicker than I thought." he told her.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Good. Then I won't!"

Kairi flew back by the knock of his hand. He stood up to see a rip in his shirt. It must've been made by her claws. Kairi was back on her feet, ready to go again. She rushed toward Sora and went for his legs. They both knew they had to be careful. If he bit her, she could be turned into a vampire or worse, dead. If he was bit, he would become a wolf like her.

Sora moved backward but Kairi caught onto his pant leg. It was hard to get away since her fangs were tightly gripped on.

Sora used his claws to bury deep into her skin. Kairi whimpered in pain. She let go of his pant leg and laid down on the ground in pain.

Sora smirked, thinking it was too easy. Blood was on his nails. He held them up to his lips and licked the blood off. A smile had come to his face. Her blood did taste satisfying to him.

Kairi struggled to get up and used her body to knock him back but it didn't get a lot of distance between them. She tried to keep her eyes open as she took a step forward but started to wobble a little. Her growls were the only way to cover her pain. _"I can't believe I let him get me so soon."_

Sora watched as she ran off. He was amazed that she could still move but he ran after her.

Kairi soon had come to a stop, tired. Her body laid on the ground as the red started to show more through her fur. She sighed as she closed her eyes. The fur from her skin started to disappear. Sora came a few seconds later. His eyes widened at what he found.

Kairi laid on the ground, breathing hard. Her bangs covered her eyes. Her arms covered over her chest. The wound from her back continued to show. His scent had crossed her nose as soon as came. One arm stayed glued to her chest as she used her other arm to sit up. She used as much of her arms as she could to cover her unclothed body as she kept her head down. Sora stood still, unable to move. Unsure of what to think until a voice of one of his vampire followers' crossed his mind.

"_Sora! The wolves have retreated. What should we do next?" _

Sora looked back toward Kairi as if his question had been answered.

"_Let them run." _Sora replied with his thoughts.

"_What?!" _

"_Let them go. I've got other plans. I'll be in later to check what happened." _Sora blocked other thoughts from his mind and walked toward the wounded girl. His hand grabbed onto her arm. She tried to snatch her arm away but his strength was too much. His other hand pinched her near her shoulders. Her eyes closed as she passed out and her body hit the ground. He picked her up and started walking, thinking about the start of his plan and the destruction of wolves. She would be the key.

* * *

_Like I said before, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you like, let me know and I'll update as soon as I can._


	3. Trapped

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and for the reviews. This chapter is a little short but it is important. Hope you like._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Trapped:_

Kairi's eyes remained closed as she laid asleep in the bed. She turned over on her side as she held the covers close to her body. The mattress felt softer than she had ever felt. Her eyes fluttered open as she started to realize she didn't know where she was. It looked like an attic with old furniture with dust all around and things covered in blankets. A surprised look came across her face when she seen her wrists were tied together with a rope.

"_Where am I? Did someone save me from the vampire leader or…?" _She looked over her shoulder to see her wound was wrapped in bandages.

"I see you're awake." A voice said nearby.

Kairi looked over as she sat up. The blankets were held nearby to hide her unclothed body. She had come to the realization that she was saved but trapped at the same time. Her eyes lowered to a glare, giving off a cold look. Her host just shrugged it off and walked toward her. "Why did you save me?!"

The brunette moved in close to her which she blushed as she looked away from him. He never took his eyes off her.

She looked toward his direction, staring toward the edge of the bed. "Do you mind? Can I at least have something to wear?"

Sora rose up and went to one of the drawers. He pulled out the longest shirt he could find and tossed on the bed in front of her.

"I can't exactly put it on. Do you mind getting this thing off my wrists?"

Sora sat in front of her and started unwrapping the rope. She kept her eyes on his hands. "After my hands are loose, don't even think about looking."

Sora closed his eyes as he finally got the rope free. "Don't worry. I won't. I've all ready seen you and I'm not interested. Don't make any sudden moves especially with your shoulder like that."

Sora stood up and turned around as she got dressed. "As if I would ever be attracted to your species. I would have a better chance liking a human."

Kairi finished and straighten out her shirt. "So? You're saying we're uglier than humans?"

Sora turned around and started to retie her hands back together. He didn't respond.

Her eyes lowered again, upset. "You're going to use me again aren't you?"

"You're smart White Wolf."

"I told you my fur is not all white!"

Sora smiled a little. "It soon will be. I can tell."

"I won't tell you anything!" She wanted to make that clear right away to him.

"Then you'll be staying here until someone comes after you. Hopefully your leader. After all, you are his mate."

"I am not his mate! I don't belong to anyone!"

"So what do you want?"

Kairi blinked a few times at the question. He asked as if he actually cared.

"You acted like you didn't want to fight out there. You weren't with the rest of your pack."

Kairi looked down in shame. She knew it was true. "That doesn't mean anything." she muttered.

"Then what do you want? You might as well tell me before the rest of your pack gets killed."

Her head turned as soon as she heard the word "killed". She started to worry about them even more. "Fine. You really wanna know? I'm just wanted to look for the _Light Haven_."

"The _Light Haven_? That place doesn't exist."

"It does exist! It's a place where vampires and wolves can be happy. No one would be fighting over who takes over this and that. That's all I want."

Sora stared until he got up. She had sounded so sure. It was obvious to him that she didn't want to be in this war. Still, he had a mission at hand. "So? You wanna tell me where the wolves' hideout is?"

"You know I won't. I rather stay hostage."

"Fine." Sora started walking away but he stopped when he heard the sound of her voice.

"And since I'm your hostage, then maybe you could bring back some food?" There was a sound of pleading in her voice as she smiled.

Sora rolled his eyes as he sighed before he walked out. He was beginning to wonder if she was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

A few hours later, night had turned into day. Sora came back to his attic with a bag in hand. Kairi was still awake, sitting up in bed. She had been waiting for him to come back. Sora tossed the bag into her lap. "Here."

Kairi looked down and managed to open it to see some food from a fast food restaurant. "Well. Thanks I guess. Could you loosen up the ropes for a while?"

Sora sighed as he walked over. He untied her wrists. She started to unwrap her food. "You really didn't have to."

Sora sat down on the bed as he looked at her. "Just like you could've tried and escape from here."

Kairi looked down but then started eating quickly.

Sora's eyes opened a little in amazement as he watched her. "Whoa! You acted like you haven't eaten for days!"

Kairi looked up smiling with her eyes closed.

"Oh."

"Not since the day before yesterday. I had to make up for class during lunch and then the fight last night."

"Why didn't you go home?" Sora asked. He was starting to get curious.

Kairi looked down, starting to get sad. Sora sighed again as he realized he found out something else. "I don't have a home."

"What about your parents?"

"They died when I was younger."

Sora closed his eyes, remembering his. "Hmm. My parents are gone too."

"Were they vampires?" Kairi asked.

Sora opened his eyes. "No. I've been one even since I can remember."

Kairi continued eating and slowly began talking to Sora about other things. She was surprised that he actually seemed nicer than before. Later that night, she fell asleep. Sora sat beside her as he watched her, not really thinking about his mission or anything.

* * *

In the dark forest where the fight was, a man walked to a waiting Roxas. "Any word on her?"

The man shook his head. "No. Sorry I couldn't find out more."

Roxas sighed as he looked down to the side. "This isn't like her. She wasn't there during the battle with the vampires and all of a sudden she disappears?" Roxas's teeth clutched together as he was starting to think the worse.

"Roxas?"

Roxas stepped out of his thoughts and turned toward the man.

"You want me to keep looking then?"

"Yes. As soon as you find something, let me know."

The man nodded and ran off. Roxas closed his eyes, starting to get himself more worked up again. _"I have to think what happened the night of the battle? Where was she?"_

_

* * *

_

Well. That's it for now. As always, let me know if you like and I'll update as soon as I can. Also, don't forget to check my profile for any updates on any stories.


	4. The New Vampire King

_Hi! Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter of the story and have a Merry Christmas!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: The New Vampire King:

Kairi woke up to see the sun barely shining through the cracks of the boarded window. When she sat up, she looked over to see the tall brunette vampire with his back turned to her. "Are you going somewhere?"

For a few seconds, he didn't answer her. She noticed that he didn't tie her hands back so she kept her hands down in the covers so he wouldn't notice. He turned around. "I'm going back to where the other vampires are."

A frown came on Kairi's face hearing the word "vampire" but not as much as before.

"Today's the day we find out who going to be leader."

She opened her eyes, amazed. "But I thought you were head vampire."

"Well, me and my friend the silver haired vampire had this challenge thing going on so for now I'm in charge unless he beats me." Sora scratched the back of his head nervously as he closed his eyes.

"It looks like you don't feel like doing it."

He turned back to her and smiled a little. "I'm up for it."

Kairi looked down as she started to wonder. "If you become vampire leader, will you still go after the rest of the wolves?"

The look in his eyes became serious as he stared at her. There was only one answer he could give. "Yes."

Kairi sighed in grief. In a way, she knew there was no use asking or convincing him to stop. Beside from wondering about the lives of the other wolves, she wondered about her own. Sora started to notice it in her thoughts. "Do you really want to find the _Light Haven_?"

Her head rose in response. Her eyes became fixed at him. "Yes." she answered without hesitation.

Sora turned and started to walk toward the door. Quickly, Kairi looked back and forth between the window and him. "Wait! The sun's still up!"

"What are you talking about? It's about to go down."

Kairi blinked a few times, stunned at how long she's been asleep. Sora tossed a bag at her which she caught in her lap. She opened it and started to look inside. "I do know I left your hands untied and to agree with your thoughts, you have been asleep for a long time." Sora closed the door behind him. Kairi stared at the door for a few minutes before she returned her attention to the food in her bag.

* * *

Sora walked into the forest where the rest of the vampires were waiting around. Everyone turned their attention toward him once they seen him walking toward them. Veronica rushed out to him and hugged him, smiling anxiously. "Sora! I've missed you! You've been gone for a while!"

Sora tried avoiding her as much as possible by trying to push her away but her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. After a few minutes of everyone watching, she let go of him. Finally, he turned his attention to Riku. "You ready?" Sora asked.

Riku pushed himself up from leaning on the tree. His arms dropped at his sides. "Yeah."

Sora and Riku walked out toward the open space as the other vampires stood watching. Sora and Riku stood at separate ends and Namine walked out to them. Her arm flew up in the air. "All right! This is how the battle goes! There are no rules! You have the choice of whether to kill your opponent or not! The first vampire to hit the ground is the loser! The winner will automatically be our new leader! Is everything clear?!"

"Yes." Riku shouted clearly.

Sora nodded as he kept his eyes on opponent.

"Go Sora!" Veronica shouted.

Namine quickly swung her arm down and shouted go for them to start. Riku rushed toward Sora which Sora was amazed. He knew Riku was fast but it seems he gotten faster. Sora jumped, barely able to dodge out of the way. It felt as if the attack happened in just a spilt second.

Namine jumped back and watched with the rest. Sora got back on his feet and Riku dashed for him again. His sharp claws headed for Sora's chest but he managed to move out of the way. Sora jumped up in the air and Riku followed after. Riku might have been quick on the ground but Sora was quick in the air. Sora flew down toward him with his nails out in front but Riku knocked his hand away with his arm.

Riku went in for a punch but Sora caught his fist and started squeezing tightly. Riku tried to resist but instead Sora took his other fist and threw his fist upward to meet Riku's wrist. Instantly, it cracked and broke. The skin on Riku's wrist had managed to keep his bone from coming out or breaking his hand off completely. Riku had kept his pain in silence.

The other vampires cringed at the sound and the sight. Still, they had to remember that anything goes.

Riku backed away in air and tried to kick Sora but Sora crossed his arms in front of his chest to block. Seconds later, the two of them landed on the ground. Riku used his speed once again as soon as he touched the ground before Sora. Sora's eyes widened when he realized he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Instead, he took a blow to the stomach. The impact made blood spill from inside of him and drip on the ground from his mouth.

Seeing Sora was still in pain, Riku went in front of him and kneed him in the stomach. More blood continued to spill out. Sora fell to his knees as his hand was pressed against his stomach. His eyes were wide, trying to endure the agonzing pain. He could feel it from his stomach to his back.

Riku walked behind him while Sora was trying to recover and pulled Sora's arm behind him. Worry started to show in Sora's face as he continued staring toward the ground. He knew what was coming next. Riku pulled his arm back to the point it cracked and became dislocated. Sora kept his cries of pain inside as he closed his eyes tight. He held his broken arm with his good arm once Riku had let it go.

"Come on Sora! You are not losing!" Veronica shouted in the crowd. Her fists baled up as she started to get angry.

Namine looked over, upset. There was no telling what plan Veronica might come up with if Sora loses.

Sora rose up to his feet and seen Riku walking toward him with his claws ready to stab Sora with them. When Riku came close enough and was about to hit him, Sora grabbed his wrist with his remaining arm. He struggled to squeeze it as Riku struggled to pull back until he managed to break it. Riku growled a little in pain.

"Great. A broken arm against two broken hands." Veronica mumbled. She wasn't impressed by the fight. There wasn't enough blood being lost. Namine overheard and started to get more upset than she all ready was.

Riku tried to strike with his broken wrist but Sora jumped back in the air. Riku followed after. Once Riku was close enough, Sora dove in and quickly stuck his claws through Riku's stomach. Riku's eyes widened as he was speechless. He started to gasp for air after the impact. Sora pulled his hand out. Riku's blood was covering his hand.

Riku fell to the ground on his back. Sora landed on his feet as he looked down at his opponent. Riku started struggling to get up but couldn't. Namine came over and checked on him. Silently, she counted to herself before standing up and turning to Sora. "Do you wish to kill him?"

"No." Sora replied.

"Then Sora is the winner and our new vampire leader."

The vampires cheered in response. Namine helped Riku sit up as Sora came over. Riku looked up smiling. "I didn't think you would fight me this hard."

Sora smiled back. "I didn't think you would either."

Veronica rushed over and hugged Sora as usual. Sora looked toward the sky wondering why. "Sora! You did it! You're the new vampire leader and I get to be your queen!"

Sora sighed loudly, still wondering why him. "Anyway. You guys have fun celebration and recovering. I have somewhere I need to go. Sorry."

The looks on Riku's, Namine's and Veronica's face turned to worry and surprise.

Riku smiled a little. "Well it's no celebration if you're not here."

"Yeah! How am I supposed to tell everybody that I'm going to be your next queen?!" Veronica yelled out. Everyone gave her a blank stare. Since no one said anything, she had decided to go and since Sora was leaving anyway.

Sora started walking a few seconds after she did. Namine ran behind him. "Sora?!"

They stopped in front of each other. Namine kept her concerned appearance. "What's going on? I thought you would want to be here?"

Sora stood in front of her serious. "Namine? What do you know about the _Light Haven_?"

She was surprised and a little confused. "The _Light Haven?_"

"You know a lot about this stuff."

"A little but why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"What do you know?"

Namine sighed. "I know a man that does. He claims to know the way. I could tell you where to find him."

"Thank you." Sora started walking away.

"Sora?! What's going on here?! Sora?!"

Sora kept walking away. No one could about know his intentions.

* * *

Later that night, he returned back to the apartment attic to find Kairi still sitting in bed. Her hands were placed in her lap, looking toward them. "You haven't left yet?"

Her eyes met up with his. "You were waiting for me to escape?"

He looked around as he walking in closer to the edge of the bed. Nothing seemed out of place or if she tried to escape. "I wanted to see if you were going to try but it looks like you never did."

Curious, she had to ask. "So? Did you do it?"

"Yeah. I'm the new vampire leader."

Kairi looked worried and then she looked down. "So this is it? All the wolves are going to die?"

Sora only looked at her but didn't answer. She looked over and noticed his arm hanging loosely at his side. "What happened to your arm?!" Then, she had started to really look at him. She noticed a few stains of dry blood on his face and hands. There was some on his clothes but mostly on his shirt. She jumped out of bed and rushed over to him. At first, he was surprised over her concern but then started to get angry. His teeth clutched together tightly. "I'm fine!"

She stepped back a little but then sat down on the bed. "Your arm is broken! That's not anything?!"

He growled under his breath. Kairi did the same. There was an exchange of angry glares between them. She stood and walked passed him to the other side of the room. His eyes had followed behind her. She started looking in boxes that were in the room and found a short blanket. It would have to do for now. She pulled it out and went back over to him. Before she could try and touch his arm, he back away.

"Since I'm the new vampire leader, I should be doing what I was supposed to be doing!" She watched as he moved in closer giving her a cold stare. "Tell me where the wolves are hiding! Now!" The rise in his voice made her jump in fear but still she refused to answer. He moved in closer which she fell back on the bed. His hand pinned her legs down as he leaned forward. "Tell me where are they!"

Kairi looked a little worried and sad. She began to wonder how far he would go just to make her talk. No matter what the cost, she couldn't be the cause of anyone dying. "I can't… I can't betray them."

Sora growled as he started to get angrier.

"You never raised your voice to me like that. What's changed? Now that you're the new king of the vampires? That you have to prove something?!" Sora removed his hand from her legs and leaned over her. He had used his legs to pin hers down. His knees pressing into her legs made her sigh in pain. Her eyes had closed tightly. He managed to grabbed both of her wrist while she was distracted by the pain in her legs and pin them up over her head.

His claws started to dig into her wrists. She cried out a little in pain. Her body started to twist and arch so that she could at least get her legs from under his. Blood started to drip from her arm. He moved his legs so that now he was just holding her hands under him. He was about to say something but Kairi had interrupted him. "I'm not going to be the one to help cause this bloodbath!" Her eyes had lowered half way over her eyes. It looked as if she was pleading with him. "I can't convince you to stop this and I don't care what you do with me but please… don't do anything yet."

Sora looked down as his eyebrows were twitching. His eyes closed as he started to accept defeat. Attacking her now wasn't something he wanted to do so he had decided to let it go for now. He let go of her wrist and let them flop down on the bed. Kairi was surprised that he had decided to stop.

He sat beside her as she sat up . Despite what he had done, she still took his arm. She wasn't upset or neither did she hate him. Somehow, she knew he wasn't someone bad. He had never treated her that way since she was brought there. She figured because of his new status, he did something he thought he had too. He waited in silence as she wrapped his broken arm with the blanket made sling.

"I guess I'm sorry for what I did." he muttered.

Kairi blinked a few times but continued working on the sling. "Why should you be sorry? You hate me don't you?" Kairi stood up after she had finished. She climbed into bed and laid on her side as she closed her eyes. Sora looked at her and then stood up. The room became dark after Sora turned off the lamp. He laid in beside her with his hands behind his head. A few seconds later, he looked over at Kairi. He couldn't understand why she helped him.

He turned on his side and leaned in closer to her. The scent of her hair and body started to fill his nose. The blood still on her arms were distracting him too. He thought about helping her with her wounds. Second, because of what she had done for him and because he was the one who caused it but mostly because he didn't want to end up biting her. Her blood smelled as sweet. Every smell on her did. His hand had resist touching her skin a few times.

Then, he closed his eyes. Her scent was starting to calm him down but another feeling had started to arise inside him.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. If you want to continue following the story, then I'll be back with new chapters next year. Until then, happy holidays. As always, let me know if you like.


	5. Getting Too Close

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next update. Sorry it took so long but I hope that you'll like it._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: Getting too close:_

The next morning, Sora opened his eyes, breaking from his state of meditation. He was starting to hear little noises nearby inside of the room. He sat up and seen Kairi bent down, looking through some boxes that were close by on the other side of the room. A few were on the floor on both her sides. There were two stacks of boxes in front of her.

Kairi looked surprised as she felt like she was being watched. "Huh?" She looked back, noticing that he was awake. A smile came on her face as her head leaned toward the side a little. "Oh. I guess you really can't get pass a vampire's hearing."

He looked confused, wondering what she was up to. "What are you doing?"

Kairi picked up one of the cardboard boxes and stood up holding it. "Cleaning up the attic. It's so dusty and cramped in here."

Sora put his hand on top of his knee that was sitting up. "Why should you care? You're not living here."

She put the box down in a separate place on the floor. "I know but there's no telling how long you're going to keep me here."

He got up and walked over where she was.

"This all can't be your stuff." she said.

"Is it that hard to believe?" he asked, serious.

They bent down and started going through boxes. Since there was nothing he had to do today, he had decided to go through his belongings with her. As they were going through, Sora couldn't help but notice Kairi smiling as she was taking things and looking at them. He was surprised that she had seemed happy. What happened between them last night had continued to cross his mind. Apart of him still felt bad for the way he had treated her. Looking over at her, watching her smile, had made him want to smile.

Then, the smile had gone off his face quickly when he thought that she was going to look over. Instead, Kairi looked surprised as she pulled out a picture frame. There was a photograph of an elderly couple. "Is this a picture you decided to keep?"

Sora kept his eyes locked on the photo. He had felt a little sad, thinking about the two people in the picture. "No. Those are my parents."

Kairi was stunned. He had looked too young and they looked older as if they were in their 80's or higher. "Huh? But how?"

Sora looked down, away from the picture. "Well. They're not my birth parents. I was adopted."

Sora continued going through the box he had in front of him. Kairi looked down, sad. It had made her think of her parents. She could only remember very little about them. "At least you have a picture of your parents."

His hands stopped moving and he looked over toward her. Kairi still had a sad look on her face as she continued to hold the frame in her hand.

"Don't think about it. Let's just finish doing this." he told her.

Kairi looked at him and nodded, as she smiled a little. They continued cleaning and going through boxes for a few more hours.

Later on that afternoon, Sora stood near the bed as Kairi had finished dusting the dresser. She placed the duster on top of the dresser and starting walking over toward him. "Now aren't you happy this place is cleaner-?"

Sora looked surprised as she was walking in front of him. He noticed that she was about to step on the picture frame with the elderly couple inside. Before he could speak, it was too late. Kairi's eyes widened as she could hear the crack of the glass and her body fallen forward as she lost her balance. She felt his arms redirecting her in the direction she was falling. Her back hit the bed and bounce a little.

Without thinking, the weight of her body had pulled him along with her. Soon, he was face to face with her, leaning over her. Their bodies were inches away from each other. Both of them looked stunned in place as they realized their lips were touching a little.

Sora backed away a few inches, unable to blink. He had gotten caught in her eyes just as she had gotten caught in his. He could hear her breathing hard. He was wasn't sure why she was.

A few seconds later, Sora broke the stare between them and backed away from over her. Kairi sat up quickly, scared at what she had done. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it!"

Sora wasn't upset about her breaking the glass in the picture frame. The picture wasn't damage. It was just sitting out of the frame. He looked back to her. "Are you okay?"

Kairi jumped a little, surprised. "Well? Are you?" he asked again.

Kairi was a little speechless. She had started to stutter. "Um…? Um? Yes."

He reached down and picked up one of her feet. A blush came across her face. He got down on one knee. He examined her first foot and then looked at the other. It had made her nervous. She wasn't sure what he was doing or why he was concerned.

Then, he stood up and started walking toward the door. Kairi watched, still a little confused. "Wait. You're not mad?"

Sora looked back at her. "It's okay."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Sora turned around and started walking toward the door. "Out. I'll be back." Before she could say anything else, he took off.

Kairi sighed and sat down on the bed. She couldn't understand what was going on with him. Bored, she had decided to look through the drawer near the bed. She had all ready gone through Sora's other stuff with him. It was one of the few places she hadn't checked. Inside the top drawer, the only thing she found a black notebook.

Curious, she took it out and started flipping through it. Nothing was written on the pages. She looked inside and managed to find a pen in the same drawer. She removed the top and started to write. She had now called her own diary.

_Dear diary,_

_There's a lot I should start off with. Life hasn't been an easy one but one question has been in my mind lately. Why is he being so nice to me?_

Later that night, Sora came back with two bags in hand. The moonlight through the window had lit half the room. Kairi sat up from lying in bed for a while. "You've been gone a long time."

Sora threw the bags on the bed in front of her. Curiously, she went through it and she looked surprised. She pulled out her pink and white dress along with her school uniform and other belongings. "You went for my stuff? Why?"

Sora closed his eyes and walked toward her. He stood beside the bed. "We do have school tomorrow right?"

Kairi had looked a little concerned. She couldn't figure out what he was up to. "But aren't you afraid I'll try to escape?"

Sora shook his head. "Not really. I can find you anywhere. "

Kairi sighed as she put her head down. She knew it was true. "Besides. I have a surprise for you." he told her.

"Huh?" she said in amazement. Instantly, her head rose up. Sora wouldn't say what it was. He thought she would find out what he was up to soon.

* * *

Across town, an older aged man was looking outside of his window. He was making sure that didn't have any more visitors. He was the person that vampires could get information from for a payment and that they would never kill him. He was surprised that he had gotten a visit from a vampire such high in rank. He continued to think about Sora more and about the information that he had given him, wondering why he wanted to know about what he asked for. Instead of getting into it, he shook his head and closed his window.

* * *

A few hours later, Kairi had fallen asleep on her side with her back turned away from Sora. He laid beside her, close enough to smell her scent strongly. The back of his mind kept nagging him to stop but he didn't want to. That's when he knew he was in too deep.

Then, Kairi moaned as she started to wake up and turned on her back. She could feel him lying close to her. He backed away a little, looking toward the ceiling, innocently. Pretending as if he wasn't doing anything. Kairi opened her eyes. "Sora?"

He looked down toward her. "Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered.

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure exactly why himself. For what he did know, he didn't want to admit.

Kairi scooted in closer and put her nose to his chest as she closed her eyes. Her hands had pressed against his shirt. His scent started to fill her nose.

Sora watched, letting her take his scent in. Then, he leaned in closer toward her dark red hair. Both of them not feeling hate but something different. Kairi opened her eyes and looked up toward him. "Do you still…hate me?"

Their eyes reminded locked to each other. Her body had started to feel weak. His presence was starting to affect her. His arm had went over her body to the other side where her other arm was. His hand slid across and held down her arm by pressing down on her wrist. He restrained himself from moving anymore. Her body had started to move a little. She tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her. A few seconds later, she had calmed down. For most of the night, he continued to watch her as she continued to watch him.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. Thanks for waiting for the update and let me know if you like.


	6. Leave

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I hope that you will like this one._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Leave:

School continued the next morning. Namine and Riku walked through the halls alone as other people were passing by them. Namine was looking around, curious. "I wonder where Sora is?"

Riku just shrugged his shoulders in response. He was starting to get a little concerned too since it's always been the three of them walking together. Namine looked over toward him. "I hope he doesn't feel bad about fighting you. He's been acting a little weird lately."

Riku arched his eyebrow. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who thought the same about Sora. "You think so? Why?"

Namine didn't response. She kept looking ahead as they walked on to their class. On the way, they walked pass Roxas and two from his pack. Both sides could smell their scents strongly crossing the hall. Namine and Riku gave them angry stares. Two of Roxas's men growled as Roxas just frowned at them. He didn't want to deal with any vampires yet. There was only one thing he was on a mission to get.

The bell rung and Sora and Kairi were walking through the hall, talking. Suddenly, Sora stopped as soon as a scent hit his nose. Kairi stopped, concerned as she looked at him and then the familiar scent had caught her attention as well. Roxas stopped surprised along with his two wolves. "Kairi?"

Inside, she was surprised but she displayed a worried look on her face. All she could wonder was if he was going to try and take her back. The two wolves growled at Sora on Roxas's sides. Sora kept himself from biting down on his teeth.

Kairi was still in shock from seeing Roxas. She stood out between the vampire and the three werewolves. "Roxas? What are you doing here?"

Roxas was worried but was happy to see her again. "Kairi? Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she stuttered.

Roxas looked over at Sora in an angry stare. His hands had started to close up into fists. "I've should've known you had something to do with this! You're the new vampire leader!"

Sora remained silent. Inside he was wondering what was going to happen next. If Kairi was finally going to get taken away. Roxas looked over toward Kairi. "Kairi. Let's go. We can save you now." Roxas glared back over at Sora. "From him."

A moment of silence stood between them. Kairi looked down. She was wondering about what she should do. Sora was thinking about grabbing Kairi's arm and keeping her away from Roxas but his hand froze when he heard her voice. "You can't. He has me hostage but don't worry." Her arm slipped secretly in between his hand. "I won't tell him anything."

Sora looked stunned. He thought that she would want to go back to the wolves. The others didn't seem to notice her slipping her arm into Sora's. In return, he grabbed onto her wrist.

"I'll find a way to get out soon!" she cried out. She pressed her fist against her chest.

Roxas growled. "Let go of her!"

Two of the men beside him looked toward Roxas, ready to attack."Let us attack him Roxas." one of them said.

"This is neutral ground. If anyone knew what we were, it'll be over for all of us." Kairi said concerned. She knew that a fight couldn't break out in a public place and she didn't want anyone to fight or get hurt.

Roxas and the others decided to back off. Kairi had a point. They couldn't risk their pack being revealed. "This isn't over." Roxas told Sora.

Kairi leaned forward. "Roxas. Just go! I'll be fine!"

Sora and Kairi turned around and walked away, leaving Roxas and the others behind. Sora looked over curiously at Kairi as his eyebrow arched. "Why did you do that? If you wanted to go back, I would've let you." Sora whispered. It was his way of trying to find out what she was up to.

A little smile snuck on Kairi's face. "Who said I wanted to go back?" Kairi replied as she looked back at him.

Sora looked to the side. He was surprised that she said that. A few minutes later, they reached her classroom. Sora slid open the door. Everyone's attention turned toward them. Sora's eyes pieced at the teacher as he smiled. "Sorry she's late but it was my fault. I kept her in the hall too long and I didn't realize time had flown by us until the bell rung."

The woman kept herself from blushing as she smiled. She was caught up in his eyes. "It's okay. Thanks for bringing her in."

Kairi took her seat at the front of the class. Sora looked out toward the class and smiled. Some of the girls sighed in awe as he turned around and left the room. The guys sat back, looking jealous as they shook their heads and crossed their arms.

A smile started to creep on Kairi's face. She started to get caught up in his eyes as well. _"He helped me out that time."_

The teacher turned her attention back to the class as she stood beside a TV on a cart with a VCR. "All right class. Today we're going to learn a little bit about wolves. True, some people believe that wolves still live around here but it hasn't been proven yet. I just thought it would be something interesting to watch." She walked over and put the video tape inside of the VCR.

Kairi leaned her head on her head. She didn't know that much about wolves but it would be nice to learn. _"Wolves. One of nature's magnificent creatures that dwell in the wildness and some can be found in captivity. Most commonly, wolves usually travel in packs."_

In the hall, Sora continued to walk alone. He was getting ready to head for his class until he seen someone walking toward him. Roxas walked up to him alone with his hands in his pockets. Sora leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Roxas started to get upset again. "Why are you still keeping her? I'm here now aren't I?"

Sora just shook his head with his eyes closed. He knew Kairi wasn't going to go back to him.

Roxas growled. "What?!"

Sora leaned from off the locker as he opened his eyes. "She doesn't want to go back with you so you might as well not even try."

Roxas growled again. He was trying to hold himself from attacking.

"Don't you see?!" Sora spoke seriously. "She belongs to me now. I can get her to do whatever I want. She even told me where your hideout really is." he said as a way to try and not make Roxas come back after Kairi.

Roxas looked surprised. "What? She said that she didn't. Just let her go now. She's nothing to you."

Sora's face had turned into an angry one. Something inside of him started to stir. Roxas's face had turn into a angry one too. Both of them were ready to attack each other but held their positions.

* * *

"_There comes a time when the leader of the pack must choose a female of his choosing. In the end, it's up to the female to make the choice. No matter how many males are fighting over her."_ the voice on the video tape said.

Kairi leaned her head more on her hand. _"I'm glad I don't have to make a decision like that." _she thought.

* * *

After classes were over, Kairi came out on top of the roof where Sora was waiting. His back was turned to her as he looked toward the orange and yellow sky. "I came up here like you wanted." she told him. She wasn't sure about what he was up to.

"You're free now Kairi." he spoke as he kept looking toward the sky.

Kairi looked surprised. She wondered if he was really going to let her go. Sora put her bags on the ground. "Go. Directions on how to get to the _Light Haven_ are in there. I'll make sure that you get there."

Kairi remained speechless as he was talking. She wasn't sure what to think. Her feet started walking without thinking. "Are you coming with me?" she asked. She meant if he would leave to go to the _Light Haven _with her to stay.

Sora looked away from her, toward the edge of the roof. "I'll only come to the edge of town to make sure you get out of here without being detected. After that, you're on your own."

Kairi started to a little worried. All of her wanted him to go with her. "You never thought about going there either?"

Sora walked passed her without looking. Kairi started to get worried. She tried to think of another way so that he wouldn't leave. She held her hand out, signaling for him to stop. "Wait! Why are you doing this?! What about finding out about the wolves?!" she asked.

Sora stopped in place. He couldn't look back at her. He thought the best thing to do would be to let her go. "I can find them without you. I know the pack leader's scent now."

Kairi looked down. Inside, she grew more sad. "So that's it? You don't need me anymore? I've been with you this long for nothing?"

Sora turned to her quickly. He had to find some way for her to get going. "Why are you complaining?! You should be happy about this! I'm getting you out of here! You want nothing to do with the wolves! You don't want to be mated to him! As I see it, you should be thanking me!"

Kairi looked down as her eyes were shaking. She was starting to believe that he didn't care anymore. A few seconds later, Namine walked out onto the roof. She was surprised at what she saw. She had decided to follow Sora to see what he was up to. Sora and Kairi looked down, not saying anything. They weren't sure about what they could say.

Then, Namine broke the silence between the three of them. "Sora? What are you doing up here? Especially with a wolf?"

"It's not what you think Namine. I didn't want anyone to find out about this but I was trying to do this for our pack. I was using her to find out more about the wolves but now she's useless. I brought out the leader so we can attack soon." As much as Sora didn't want to say something like that, he had to make sure that Kairi would go on without him. He thought it would be better if she went to the _Light Haven_. He also couldn't let the vampires know what he was up to or that would've made things worse for the both of them.

Kairi's face grew sadder at what he said but Namine smiled in relief. Once Sora started walking toward the door, Namine decided to leave. Sora closed the door behind her after she left and walked back toward Kairi. "All of your stuff should be in the bag."

Kairi couldn't look at him or stand to be around him. She looked over to the side a little upset. Sora started walking off. Before he left, she said one last thing."I think there's something I left."

Sora looked back at her. "Then I'll find it."

Kairi looked up at him. She was still upset. "No. Let me find it."

Sora sighed as he closed his eyes. "Fine."

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading and I hoped that you liked it. As always, let me know if you like.


	7. A Night of Irresistance

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I would say that after this chapter, there's going to be more similar situations like the one below or hints of it but not a lot. I just wanted to let everyone know as a warning. Then again it is a M-rated story..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Night of Irresistance:

Later that night, Kairi walked into the dark attic and Sora followed in behind her. She went over to the bed and reached into the drawer. She had pulled out her diary that she was hiding inside. Sora was confused, wondering if that was the only thing she had to get. "That's what you wanted to come back for? A book?"

Kairi looked down at it, questioning about what to do next. "Yeah. Before I go, tell me this." She turned around to face Sora. She had yearned to know about the question was on her mind. "Why did you be nice to me? You didn't have to be."

Sora looked down to the side. He was afraid looking into her eyes would get him caught up in her again and then that would make him want her to stay. "It doesn't matter. You better go now." he answered. Sora started walking toward the door.

Kairi started to get upset. Her fists baled at her sides. "Why do you always walk away from me?!"

Sora looked back at her as he stood near the door. "Because I can."

"Anytime you're friendly with me, you back away. Is that hard to like me that much?!" she argued. It was hard for her to tell how he had felt toward her. Again like before, she had decided to put her heart on the line.

Sora stared down toward the ground. He didn't want to fight with her. "Just go."

Kairi looked at him before she grabbed her bag from off the bed and walked out of the door. As she left, Sora kept himself from looking at her. Kairi walked down the stairs to outside on the street. She stopped herself and then looked back toward the dark house.

Inside, Sora was sitting on his bed, thinking. He was a little sad but he knew it would be best to let her go. Then, instantly his head rose up quick and turned around.

Kairi was standing in the doorway. There was a dark determined look on her eyes. She dropped her bag on the ground which his eyes widened. As she walked in, he could smell her scent start to change. It began to get stronger. He could tell what her body desired. Sora stood up quickly. He tried backing away but she came closer. "What are you doing back here?" he asked nervously.

She kept walking toward him and lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Do you hate me?" she asked directly.

Sora was at a loss for words. He was starting to get worried. What she had said had gone straight through his ears. He was trying to figure about why she came back. "What?"

She stopped and stood in front him. "Do you hate me?" she asked again.

Sora's eyes couldn't move away from hers. "No." he whispered lowly between them. Sora slip passed her and went to the other side of the room. Her eyes had followed him across the room. "What are you doing back here?" he questioned.

Kairi walked over, staring at him. "Why don't you come with me?"

Sora looked down at the floor. "I told you I can't."

She stopped in front of him. She tried to look into his eyes but he kept his head down so that he wouldn't look into hers. "But your voice says you would."

Sora continued staring toward the ground but then his head shot up once he felt her hand rub against up his chest slowly. Her eyes lifted up to meet his. "I can't deny…this anymore." she whispered seductively. "Maybe you have gotten to me the way you get to humans."

Sora's body started to shake a little. He was starting to get pulled into her again but then he snapped out of it. He closed his eyes tight as he backed away a little. "Get away from me! You don't know what you're saying."

Her eyes continued to pierce at him with desire. "Is it because you don't like me or is it because I'm a wolf? I'm not one of you."

Sora started growling. He tried to move but she blocked his way. His hands grabbed her arms and turned her around so that she was pressed against the dresser. He hid his eyes away from her by letting his bangs cover them so she couldn't see how he was struggling to restrain himself. She could hear him, breathing hard. She tried to break free from him by leaning forward but he was using as much strength as he could to hold her back. Being around her was starting to make him lose that strength. She leaned in toward him to kiss him which he could tell. "Stop it!"

He moved her arm back on top of the dresser but she struggled to push it back. A vase that was on top fell to the floor. Both of them looked toward the vase and then continued struggling. Sora could feel his arms getting weaker with every second of being around her. Her scent, her voice, her body was starting to make him weaker. The dresser shook more. They knocked a few more glass ornaments down. All of them broke into pieces on the floor.

Sora let go of her arms and tried to move away but she rushed in front of him to block his way. Then, Sora stopped and put his head down. His bangs covered his eyes again. Since she wouldn't move from out of his way, his hands grabbed her waist and put her on top of a desk that was right beside the dresser. His cold hands started to move from her neck to her shoulders, beginning to give in but then he slammed his hands down on the desk. His teeth clutched together as he started to break out in a cold sweat. She watched as he started to shake. "Sora?"

"Okay! I'll admit it! I'm trying to stay away from you! I'm really trying!" he cried. He closed his eyes tighter as he put his head down. He was breathing hard, trying to calm down. "Your scent. The way you are. It's making my body break down and the more time I spend with you, the harder it's going to be to stay away."

Kairi looked down on him, serious. She was finally getting him to break. "So? This is why you wanted me to go away? Why you said all of those things?"

"Yes." he whispered right away.

Since he had replied to her question, she had decided to ask the one that she wanted to know the most. "Do you… hate me?"

"No." he answered quickly as he shook his head.

Her eyebrow arched a little, curious. "Do you want me?"

"Yes!" he answered. "But even if we wanted to be together, our mating styles are different. I need blood and we share that blood with who we want to mate with. Your kind has a human mating and then a wolves' mating. This wouldn't work." he shook his head with his eyes closed.

"There are ways we can make this work." she tried to convince him.

"No. We should let it go." he told her. His mind was fighting so he would stop before it went too far.

"Do you all ready have a mate?" It was something that she had never asked before but where they were now, she had to know.

"Yes but I don't want her. I never did." he answered.

Kairi placed her finger under his chin and made him look up at her. He had a look of uncertainty in his eyes about what to do but she knew how to end it once and for all. "That's all I need to know." she whispered. She leaned in closer as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Sora wanted to resist but instead he gave into his desires. The part in his mind telling him to stop soon started to fade away. His cold hands touched her neck. She didn't seem to mind as she still felt warm. His hands slid down to her arms, removing the straps from her shoulders. The top of her dress stopped at her waist. He leaned against her chest, breathing her scent in. Her scent of her body ready to mate.

Kairi closed her eyes as she was taken in his scent as well. When he raised his head, her eyes had turned a light blue. The same color as her wolf eyes. He backed away and she stood up. He pressed her against the door. They looked at each other before they had decided to continue. He lifted her from off the floor and pressed himself between her legs.

Passion started to be released from them. They had started on the door but then a few minutes later moved to the bed. Once they laid down, they had removed each other's clothes. He had kissed and touched her in places no one had ever been before. In return, she had done the same. She remained human for what she could control but she struggled to try and not change into a wolf. It was starting to get harder. It was pleasure unlike she had ever felt before. She made it through as it was almost over.

Toward the end, she sat on top facing him on the bed as he continued to move inside her. She refused to lie down as her body didn't want to. He didn't seem to mind and continue to please her. Her legs started to give out and change into her wolf form but she stopped herself. Her eyes remained close as she blushed. She couldn't refrain herself from moaning. A few moments later, they had released and stopped. Her arms wrapped around him as she was breathing hard with her eyes closed. In return, he had done the same. After she had caught some of her breath, she had sat up from him.

Their compromise had seen to work in satisfying each other. For final reward, she took his finger and with his sharp nail, she cut a line into her skin on the right side of her chest, causing her blood to show. He moved in and started to lick the blood from her body. He managed to restrain himself from sucking all of her blood.

After, Kairi rose up from him and went toward the open window. Sora turned around toward her with his head down. He still couldn't believe what he had done. He knew if the other vampires found out, they would never forgive him for what he had done. He looked toward Kairi to see her as a wolf. Her fur was fully white now as he had predicted and to him, seemed beautiful. She howled toward the moon as she felt the need to. As a sign she had chose someone and mated. She changed back to her human form and walked over to Sora. He raised his head still feeling uneasy about what happened. Kairi bent down to him and started to kiss him. He returned her kiss and continued to mate with her once more.

_

* * *

_

As always, if you like let me know.


	8. Our Little Secret

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and sorry that it took so long to update. Hope that you'll like it._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: Our Little Secret:_

People were walking around in the halls at school, talking to each other as usually. Namine and Riku waited for Sora to come but time was drawing closer for the final bell to ring. Namine looked down toward the floor, thinking. She had decided not to tell anyone about what Sora was up to. Riku and Namine looked around for a few minutes but then they decided to leave.

Sora and Kairi were walking among the crowd in the hall, close to where Namine and Riku were. Suddenly, Sora had stopped which Kairi noticed. Her feet had come to a halt along with his. She could tell what he was concerned about. She turned around and leaned toward him. "Listen. Everything is all right. No one has to know." she tried to reassure him in a low voice.

Sora continued to look down. He had been thinking about what had happened between them since last night. As much as he had wanted to be with her, he couldn't help but think about the vampires that were serving under him and how they would react to him being with a wolf. So he told her what he thought was the best thing. "I think this does need to end."

Kairi moved in closer to him. She had thought about the risks of them being caught together at that moment by a vampire or a wolf but at that point, she didn't care. "Let's talk about this." She wanted to grab his hand but resisted.

Sora's eyes lifted up to meet hers. He could tell that she wasn't going to leave it alone. "We'll talk about this later."

Kairi started to get upset a little that he was starting to have doubts about them again but she was going to find a way to convince him. "Yes. We will. Soon."

Sora closed his eyes as he sighed. "Fine. Meet me during fourth period and we'll talk about it then."

Kairi looked surprised. Instead of waiting to talk afterschool, he wanted to during school. "Won't we get caught?"

Sora's head turned to look up toward the security camera in the corner. Kairi's head had soon followed. "Don't worry. I know a place." Sora replied.

Together they had turned around and started heading toward their classes, saying nothing else along the way.

As the day went by, both of them waited anxiously for 4th period to come. Both of them were thinking of things to say as they sat in class. Sora was thinking of reasons why not to be with Kairi but other reasons of why he wanted to be with her kept conflicting. Kairi was determined to make him see that they could work. She believed that they would.

At fourth period, Sora's class was eating lunch during their break that they usually got in the afternoon. Sora had decided to get up from his chair a few minutes after it had started. He was sitting with Namine and Riku in the classroom at his desk. They both were surprised that he was leaving during of their break. "Where are you going?" Namine asked.

Sora looked back toward them and smiled a little at them. "I'm only leaving for a little bit. I'll be right back." Sora walked out of the room. He wasn't intending on telling them where he was going. It would only leave to trouble. Namine and Riku looked at each other confused. Sora had been more mysterious than usual and he really wasn't a secretive person. They were tempted on following him but decided to stay put and try to let it go.

Sora walked into the empty end of the hall. Further down, he saw the red-haired girl leaning against the wall waiting for him. Kairi noticed him walk pass her and she followed behind. They went to a part of the school in the hall that no one seemed to go in anymore. It was supposed to be under construction. "Is it safe here?" she asked. She wanted to know where he was leading her.

Sora looked back toward her. "Yeah. The camera here doesn't work. I made sure of that." Sora opened the door of the janitor's closet which was the only room in the hall and both of them walked inside. He closed the door behind him after she had walked in. Both of them gave each other serious looks, thinking about what they were going to say.

"Last night was a mistake. We never should have done that." Sora started off by saying. He thought by saying that, she would get the message. He had decided that he should let her go.

Kairi baled her fists at her sides. "Oh. So when you break down and mate with someone who was supposed to be your enemy, you regret it?"

Sora remained silent and looked toward the floor. Since he didn't say anything, she had decided to continue. She moved in closer to him. "There's nothing more for us to say. You wanted to mate with me and you know it. So why keep denying that there's something there?!"

Sora turned his head to the side, concerned. "What if we were discovered?" He asked the one question that had plagued his mind. He turned back to look at her, starting to get a little more serious. "Have you ever thought of the consequences of what this is? Why couldn't you just go to the _Light Haven_ like you wanted to?"

Kairi reached over and took his hand. She had started to smile a little. She desired to be honest about what was in her heart. "You stopped me. I couldn't leave. Not unless you go with me."

Sora was a little surprised by her answer. She had let go of his hand and wanted him to be straightforward about her next question. "Honestly do you want the mate you have now?"

Sora started to think about Veronica and right away he thought there was no comparison. "No." he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Then, he opened his eyes to see her looking into his. This time, she had grabbed onto both of his hands. "We can make this work. Just you and me."

Sora smirked afterwards. "And what about your wolf pack leader? He still wants you to be his mate."

Kairi placed her hands behind her back and smiled. "Maybe if I disappear from him for a while, then maybe he'll think something happened to me."

Sora laughed a little. "No use thinking. He knows I have you."

Kairi had started to get anxious. "So anyway? Is what we have still on or not?"

Sora wrapped his arms her waist, convinced. He had wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. "Can you handle me not exactly being a wolf?" he asked.

In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Only if you can handle me not being a vampire. We'll find a way to make it work." she assured him.

Sora nodded. They separated from each other. Sora walked toward the door and Kairi sat on top of a desk near the wall. She smiled. "Does that mean you're giving up?"

Sora stopped and looked back, happy. "No. Do you have to be in class right now?"

Her legs started to swing back and forth. Her hands had held onto the edge. "Yes but I'm not really interested right now."

His eyebrow arched and in return so did hers. Sora locked the door and walked back over to her. He nested himself between her legs. She giggled as they put their arms around each other. Both of them had closed their eyes and pressed their lips against each other. For the rest of the lunch period, Namine and Riku couldn't help wondering where Sora was and what he was up to.

* * *

After settling if they were going to be together, a few weeks had passed since then. Sora and Kairi continued their affair in secret from the wolves and the vampires. They stayed in the attic where he lived during the night. The wolves had made no attack against Sora for holding Kairi. When Sora would return to the other vampires in the woods, they smell a different scent on him that seemed strange but no one said anything. It made them a little suspicious especially Veronica.

While Sora was talking with Riku and Namine, Veronica walked over to them intending on finding out what Sora was up to. "Hi Sora."

Sora turned around even though he didn't want to. "Hey Veronica." he forced himself to say.

Vericona started to move in closer as she smirked. She wanted to twirl her fingers through his hair but he had leaned his head back so that she wouldn't. Seeing that he wasn't going to let her, she had decided to put her hand down. "You haven't been around the vampires lately. I thought we were supposed to be getting the wolves pretty soon."

"I'm working on it." Sora said, starting to get serious.

Veronica arched her eyebrow. She was still very suspicious of him. "Maybe you've been doing something else that we don't know about."

Sora had started to get upset along with Riku and Namine. "What are you trying to say Veronica?! Sora would never betray the vampires!" Riku started to raise his voice a little.

Veronica held up her hands so that they would calm down. "No. I didn't say that. Anyway. Could I talk to Sora for a little bit guys?"

Riku and Namine didn't want to leave but they thought that Sora could handle her so they walked away leaving Sora to face Veronica. Veronica had continued to smirk. "That's an interesting scent you got on you. It doesn't smell like anyone I know but it's all over you."

Sora growled. "Where are you trying to get at Veronica?!"

Veronica rubbed her hand under his chin. "You better not be cheating on me. Right?"

Sora pulled her hand away from his face. "Now how could I cheat on you?"

Veronica smiled evilly as she knew he was lying. Sora thought it was true since he really didn't want to be with her and wasn't. For now, Veronica would let it go and figure out another way to see what Sora was up to. She knew she wouldn't get it out of him that easily. "Okay Sora. You know you can't find anyone else to run the group better than me." She walked away as she started making plans to find out what was going on. Instead of worrying about it, Sora went back home to a waiting Kairi.

_

* * *

_

As always, let me know if you like.


	9. The New Girl at School

__

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, adding this story, and waiting for the next chapter. I hope that you'll like this one as well.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: The New Girl at School:

At school the next day, Kairi was walking by herself in the hallway toward her class. Sora and she had decided that it would be best for them not to be seen together at school because of the risk of being caught. The only time they would meet was if they could sneak away.

Further down hall within a good distance from Kairi, Sora continued walking with Namine and Riku on their way to class as well. As they were walking, Sora suddenly stopped. A familiar scent had trailed across his nose. Riku and Namine turned around to him concerned, wondering why he had stopped. "Sora?" Namine called out to him.

Sora had started to get on edge. The scent was starting to get stronger and it seemed like it was coming closer to them. "You guys don't smell that?"

Riku and Namine looked confused. They weren't sure what he talking about.

As Kairi continued to walk the halls alone, she noticed some guys near one of the classrooms looking toward her with smirks on their faces. They seemed like they were wolves but she was wondering why they were and if they could smell her scent. She turned her head away from them, not to question too much why.

Nearby, a young woman with long purple hair came walking toward her smiling. As she passed by Kairi, she could smell a familiar scent on her. The woman stopped in her place. She looked behind her as an evil smirk came on her face. "Hey."

Kairi stopped in place as well. She turned around, surprised. She had never seen the woman before in her life.

"You have a very interesting scent." the woman told her.

A confused look came on Kairi's face. It was a weird thing for a stranger to say. She wondered if she could possibly be a vampire. Then, Sora rushed in along with the others. Namine and Riku weren't sure why he was in a hurry but decided to follow him anyway. Sora's eyes widened as he recognized Veronica and Kairi in a short distance of each other. Namine was surprised as well in seeing Kairi again and especially smelling her scent.

Sora stopped in front of the two women. In return, they turned around and looked at him, silent. They were still trying to figure out who each other were but they both could tell that Sora knew the answers to their questions. Sora was more than worried having them in a close distance of each other. It was showing through his expression on his face. Things would turn a lot worse if they knew who each other were. Sora looked into Kairi's eyes with a pleading stare, hoping that she would get the signal to go away. There wasn't much he could do with her there. He knew if they found out what Kairi was, she might get attacked. Somehow she understood and walked away from the vampires until she was out of sight.

Sora turned to Veronica upset, trying to think what she was doing there. "Veronica?! What are you doing here?!"

She smiled sweetly as she put her arms behind her back. "I just came to see you baby." Afterwards, she started walking toward him.

Nearby, Kairi was behind a corner listening to their conversation. She wasn't too happy hearing the word "baby".

"It's dangerous for you to come here. You could expose us all for what we really are." Sora told her, hoping that it would get her to leave.

Veronica rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that was the reason he didn't want her to be there. "Oh please. No one can tell what I really am like the rest of you."

Riku and Namine were worried about what damage Veronica could do. Sora was still worried and upset. Veronica's lips turned back into a wicked smirk. "Besides I think I found what I'm looking for."

Sora's eyes widened a little. He began to wonder if she figured out about Kairi.

"And by that look on your face, I'm guess it's something you didn't want me to find out." Veronica wanted to persue it further about what he was hiding but Namine came between Sora and Veronica.

"That's enough Veronica! You are disobeying Sora and that's really something you don't want to do." she told her firmly.

Veronica started to get upset. She looked back at Namine. "It doesn't matter. I am Sora's mate. This is between us."

Kairi leaned against the wall as she heard the word "mate", sadden. Her hand had rose toward her mouth in shock. She knew there was a woman that Sora had mentioned before that he didn't want to be his mate. She had finally seen who he was trying to hide from her. Then, she baled her fists tight as her lips pressed together in anger.

"Leave now Veronica!" Sora demanded while trying not to raise his voice. She always had a way of making him upset more than anyone.

Veronica rubbed under his chin with her finger tips. "This isn't over yet Sora. I will find this little…well what better word to call her… slut when I find her."

Sora wanted to growl but he kept it to himself. "Just leave." he demanded as quietly as possible.

Veronica just smiled. Namine and Riku walked the other way, leaving. Sora was about to leave too but Veronica called him back.

"Oh yeah." She pulled his face close to hers. "I forgot to mention one thing I want to make clear. When I find her, I will kill her. Don't forget. You said I could run this pack with you." she said lowly between them. Riku and Namine could overhear what she was saying.

Sora snatched his head away, upset. "I didn't say that." He muttered. He turned around and followed behind Riku and Namine.

Veronica just smirked. Nothing was going to stop her from finding out what he was hiding. "I will find her Sora. She's going to wish she never met you." she said to herself.

* * *

After class, Sora walked out into the hallway. His fist were baled at his sides. He was still upset about what happened earlier. His head lifted when he noticed a scent. He looked up to see an angry Kairi. Her expression had made him look surprised. He wondered what she was upset about. "Kairi?"

"So your mate's name is Veronica?" Kairi started off telling him. She placed her hands at her sides.

Sora was stunned especially that she knew who Veronica now. He was more stunned that she called Veronica his mate. That was one thing he didn't want to hear. "Mate? She's just some crazy girl that thinks she is. It's still danger to be seen with me." Sora looked around to make sure there were no other vampires were around.

At the moment, Kairi didn't care if they were seen together by the wolves or the vampires. She wanted to more to find out what's going on with him. "Really? Then you mind meeting to explain about her?"

"Yeah. I'll meet at the usual place." Sora replied so that she could calm down. Afterwards, they walked pass it each other to their next class. She remained upset about what was going on.

Later on when there was a lunch break for classes, Sora opened the door to the closet. Inside, Kairi was looking to the side as her hands were leaning against the desk. It seemed as if she was still a little upset. Sora closed the door behind him. Inside, he was kind of nervous. Kairi's eyes pierced over toward him before he could take one step toward her which made Sora stop in place.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Okay. I'll start explaining. Veronica. She… she's the kind of woman who doesn't take no for an answer. She wants to be with me just because I control everything and she wants to do the same. I don't know everything she's up to but she wants to make that no one gets close to me. She's also into magic. I'm not sure what she would do with it."

"So you're afraid of her?" Kairi asked, curious. She didn't think Sora would be afraid of anything.

Sora looked down. "No but I'm just concern because I don't know what she's capable of doing. She could one day decide to just control me or something like that." He walked over beside her and leaned on the table with his back turned from it just like Kairi. Kairi leaned her head over to look at his face, concerned. "Is she really that powerful?"

Sora shook his head a little. "I don't know. All I know is she's out to kill you so I have to get you out of here."

A mix of worry and anger started to build inside of Kairi. She went closer to Sora. "Sora! Don't worry about me! I can handle this vampire witch wannabe! I don't care what kind of powers she has! She has to get it through her head that you don't want her!"

Sora looked down back down. He knew that she was right. Kairi's face turned back to concerned. "You haven't…kissed her or anything like that... have you?" It was something she had to know.

Sora looked over toward her. He was about to say something but then he look toward the door, surprised. Kairi noticed the look on his face. "Sora?"

Sora's head turned to her quickly. "I need to get you out of here now."

Kairi looked surprised, wondering what had got him jumpy all of a sudden. "Why?"

Sora turned to her completely. "She's coming."

Veronica came toward the unfinished hall with a smile on her face. She could smell Sora's and Kairi's scent. Her hands had started to tense, ready to use her sharp claws and anxious to find out what Sora was doing. She stopped in front of the door and looked at the knob before turning it. When she opened the door, inside, Sora was sitting on the desk. She looked around as she walked in toward him. "So this is where you and that little slut meet?"

Sora gave her a serious look. "What are you talking about? I was waiting for you to come in here because I knew you would follow me here."

She arched her eyebrow. "Really?"

"We need to talk." he said lowly between them. He was going to end this once and for all.

Veronica stopped in front of him. "No we don't."

"Get this through your head! I'm not-." he began to yell but she placed her finger on his lips.

She smiled evily, planning on trapping Sora in that moment. "I would watch what you say. We can do this one of two ways. Either I can find her and kill her or we can let this go right now and do something right here."

Sora looked to the side. He was trapped just like she wanted. He couldn't fight her there. So much could happen if they did that could go wrong. He leaned back more as he looked to the side. Veronica seen it as a sign that he was giving in. She moved in close and placed her lips close to his neck, taking in his scent. Afterwards, she unbuttoned the first two buttons off of his shirt. Her lips started to kiss his neck. He didn't want to go through with it but he didn't Kairi's life to be in danger.

Behind the corner in the hall, Kairi was looking, waiting for Sora to come out. She wondered why it was taking him so long to get out. The waiting was getting to be too much. She started to get angry as she walked over to the door. Her hand changed into a white paw. She was ready to break into the door. Before she could, her nose had caught two scents coming toward her. She realized what they were and rushed back behind the corner.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which stopped Veronica in her place. The door opened and it was Riku and Namine. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." Riku told them. He meant it sarcastically.

Veronica baled her fist near her face, angry. "Yes you are!"

Sora walked away from Veronica as he started buttoning his shirt back up. As they were leaving, she was growling under her breath. She didn't get anything she wanted. The three walked out and closed the door behind them leaving Veronica in there, not happy.

* * *

Later that night, Sora was lying in his bed with his hands behind his head, looking up toward the ceiling. Kairi was sitting beside him. Her arms were wrapped around her knees upset and worried. "What were you doing in there for so long?"

"It was only for a few minutes." he tried to assure her so that she wouldn't worry.

She looked over toward him. "I wanted to bust in there and stop her myself but then your vampire friends came in there."

"That's what she wanted you to do or at least for me to give into her. I asked them to come down there just in case I was stuck inside there with her. I should've known she would try something like that." he told her. Kairi started to get more upset but then saw Sora's hand rest on her arm. "Don't worry about it. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get me."

Her lips pouted a little. She knew this wasn't over. "You say that now. Why couldn't we just go to the _Light Haven_? Then we wouldn't have to hide anymore."

Sora looked down. He was starting to think it sounded like a good idea. Then, he pushed the idea aside and decided to let it go for now. "Kairi. Let's not worry about that now."

Kairi sighed with her eyes closed and followed his pull from his hand for her to lay down beside him. Her head rested on his chest as she continued to think about what had happened. She wished that he would consider leaving with her.

_

* * *

_

_As always, let me know if you like. Thanks._


	10. Protect

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I'm glad that I got to update this because i don't know when the next time I'll be able to update. More about it will be on my profile page. Anyway. I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Protect:_

As usual in the afternoon, Kairi walked in the halls in school without Sora. She almost walked into the door of her class when she noticed a stack of papers on the teacher's desk. Her eyes widened in surprised. A few seconds later, Sora came beside her. He noticed that she had a worried look on her face which had him a little concerned. "What's wrong?"

She kept her voice down so that none of the vampires or wolves would hear her. She turned around to him quickly. "I forgot! I got a math test today! I didn't study at all!" Her nervousness started to make her unable to stand still. Sora closed his eyes smiling. It was a little amusing to see her panicking about a little test. She could see the smile on his face which made her upset. "This is not funny!" she whispered.

Sora opened his eyes. "Relax. Just see if you can get out of the class before the test and leave it to me."

She started to get curious in how he would. He sounded confident that he could help her. Sora looked over to see two guys looking over, smiling with their arms crossed from the other side of the hall. Sora's eyes lowered as he glared at them. He was not happy about the reason why they were looking over. Kairi noticed his upset look which made her surprised and wonder about what was going on. "Something wrong?"

Sora continued to pierce his eyes over at them. Unnoticeably to him, his hands had started to tense. "Those guys over there were wolves."

Kairi had gotten a little concerned. She didn't want anything to happen. "You think they noticed you were a vampire?"

"No." he replied seriously. "That's not it. It's your scent."

Kairi looked surprised. She held up her hands as she was trying to figure out why. "My scent?"

Like Sora, they could smell her scent through the air strongly. "They can smell it. Your mating scent."

Kairi calmed down. It had made a lot of sense then. "Oh. That would explain why I've been sort of getting a lot of looks."

Sora closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. He didn't like others paying more attention to her because of her scent and getting the wrong idea about what they could do. "Just listen to me. We can try to fix both of your problems." Afterwards, he walked away further down the hall.

Kairi left from in front of the classroom and went into her locker nearby. The study guide for her test had fell on the floor in front of her. She took it with her as she went into class studying. The teacher was all ready sitting at her desk. Kairi nervously sat at hers. "All right class. You have until the end of the class to complete the test. If you finish early you can leave."

The teacher stopped in front of Kairi and placed the test on her desk. Kairi looked up at the older gray haired woman, worried about what she might say if she had asked her a question but she had to find a way to leave. "Excuse me but can I go to the bathroom?" Kairi asked uneasily.

A stern up came upon the woman's face. "We're about to start the test."

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." Kairi pleaded a little.

The teacher started to get upset but decided to let her go. "Okay. You have five minutes. If you don't make it back in time, I'll call you for cheating and you'll fail the test."

Kairi nodded and got up from her desk. As soon as she was out the door, she ran off as fast as she could to the closet where she and Sora usually meet. While the other students were taking the test, the teacher checked under Kairi's desk to make sure she didn't take anything with her. Her math book was still there so she had assumed for now that she wasn't cheating. Afterward, she walked away from Kairi's desk with her hands behind her back. She didn't notice that Kairi had sneaked her study guide out of the room.

Inside the closet, Kairi started studying her two sheets of paper with the same questions on the test from what she had seen. She looked back toward the door, starting to get anxious. _"Where is he?"_ she wondered. She turned her head back and started studying again. Time was getting to close. Then, she heard the door open behind her. By the scent, she could tell it was him. Instantly, she leaned on the desk with her hands as she still concentrated on the answers but it became harder since he walked into the room. "I only have five minutes."

He came behind her. His arm wrapped around her waist and started to unbutton her shirt. "Then you'll be done in three." He looked over at the paper and smiled.

Kairi looked back at him. She was surprised to see him grinning. "What?"

He could recognize by the questions on her study guide. He could tell who she had and what he needed to do to help her. "I can tell who your teacher is. It looks like she hasn't changed it at all. I had her before. I can tell you all the answers but first there's something I need to know."

"What?" she whispered.

"How good are you in the class?" he asked seriously.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

"Then this is what you do. Don't make an A but don't fail either. Memorize all the answers I'm about to tell you. Put all of them on your test if you have to but erase some of the hard ones so she doesn't get suspicious. Be the last one to finish the test because she probably thinks you didn't study. Make it look like you're really thinking." He instructed her.

She started to get a little concern if this plan would actually work. "Are you sure you have enough time to help me?"

Sora smirked. It wouldn't be that hard to help. "I usually use more time but I can do it."

* * *

Kairi returned back to class before the five minutes were up and started with her test. She did as Sora told her. She put down the answers that she memorized. The teacher walked around checking everyone work. When she looked on Kairi's desk, she could see the scratch sheet of paper where she was working her problems on and some answers all ready on her test. What she didn't see was the answers all ready erased that she wrote lightly to remind herself which answer goes where.

Half an hour later, everyone was gone except for Kairi. She sat at her desk as planned, thinking. Instead of it being math problem, she caught herself thinking about Sora. When she snapped out of it, she noticed her scent from before had came back. She finished the test and walked up to the teacher's desk. She started heading to the door but the teacher called her back. The woman smiled a little. "Don't you want to know what you made? It won't take that long."

Kairi turned around and waiting as her teacher started marking her paper. Then, the woman stopped, a little impressed. "Not bad. B+. Maybe I was wrong about you failing this. Good job." Kairi nodded. When she walked out of the class, a big smile came on her face.

Later that night, she was lying on the bed with Sora up in the attic, still happy. She leaned over and hugged him as best as she could with her eyes closed tight. "Thank you!"

Sora smiled, glad that things worked out for her. "That's good."

Kairi calmed down a little but kept smiling. "I think I know why my mating scent keeps coming up. Because I keep thinking about you."

Sora smiled. "That's good to know." Kairi leaned her head more on Sora's chest and closed her eyes.

Outside of the building, Veronica was looking up toward the top window. She could smell Sora's and Kairi's scent from the ground. She smirked as she was about to carry out her plan.

Sora looked up at the ceiling as Kairi was sleeping beside her. He smiled as he could feel her moving beside him. At first, he wasn't sure about being with her but it made him happy. When he moved out of his thoughts, the smile went off of his face. He could smell a familiar scent nearby which he was glad he did. "Kairi." he whispered loudly. He shook her a little until she woke her up.

Kairi's eyes opened a little as she sat up. "What is it?"

A worried look came on his face. "You need to go."

Sora and Kairi looked toward the door. They could hear someone walking up the stairs. They got up from the bed as they realized they are close to being discovered. Sora tore some of the boards off of the windows and helped Kairi through. She climbed out and landed on one of the balconies nearby. "I'll come back for you." Kairi nodded and continued on her way down.

Veronica opened the door and seen Sora sitting up on his bed. He growled. "What are you doing here?! How did you even find out I was here?!"

Veronica looked around for who was there with Sora. She knew that the person he had been keeping from her had been there. "Let me guess. She was here. That's why you're getting upset." Sora's anger was starting to show but she just smirked. "Sorry. Did I come here at a bad time? Were you two-?"

"Leave now!" Sora shouted. He was trying to find a way so that she would go.

Outside, Kairi managed to get down to the sidewalk. She looked up toward the window to Sora's room as she started to get worry. She didn't know what he could be going up against but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Veronica walked over and pushed Sora down on the bed as hard as she could. She climbed into his lap. "You shouldn't talk to me like that." She leaned in closer but he turned his head with his eyes closed, avoiding anything she might try. "As usual you resist me but not this time."

He turned his head back, confused about what she was thinking about doing. "What are you talking about-?" She stuck a bottle into his mouth and made him drink. When she moved it, he started coughing. Afterwards, he opened his eyes. "What did you do?"

She smirked as she had the bottle in his hand. "You'll see." She reached down and started loosen the belt from his pants.

Sora realized what she was doing but for some reason he started to feel weak. His eye sight started blurring in and out as he felt like he was about to pass out. "What are…you…?" His body started to feel heavy just like his eyelids.

She removed his belt from his pants and held it up in the air. She had started to smile more because she was finally getting what she wanted. "I say let's make this official. By the end of the night, I'll be your mate and you'll be mine."

Sora closed his eyes as his head leaned toward the side. He couldn't say awake anymore.

Kairi continued to wait downstairs but she was starting to get more impatient. By now, Sora should've found a way to get rid of her but Kairi knew she wouldn't go away that easily. Finally, she decided to run back into the building.

Veronica flipped her head back as she looked down at Sora. She continued sitting on top of him. She sighed, disappointed. "This would be more fun if you were awake. I want to see what you can really do but this is the only way you will be with me." She leaned in going toward his neck as her fangs started to come out.

"Get away from him!" a voice shouted out.

Veronica turned around but before she knew it, she was knocked down on the ground by a wolf. Kairi looked over to see Sora lying unconscious on his bed with no shirt on. She started to growl. Veronica's eyes were widened as she got up staring at the wolf. "A wolf?" she whispered.

Kairi started to growl louder, angry. She looked down at her, ready to attack but Veronica was still in shock. "All this time…Sora has been with…a wolf?"

Kairi jumped in and bit onto Veronica's arm. She managed to knock Kairi off but Kairi rushed back in and bit her again. Veronica fell to the ground as Kairi kept tugging at her. Kairi got onto of her and started using her claws. Veronica managed to knock her off. She started to get upset. "How could Sora be with…a disgusting wolf?" Veronica was surprised by the color of her fur. "Especially a white wolf."

Kairi rushed at her again but Veronica grabbed her around her neck quickly. She was more focus this time. She pressed Kairi forcefully against the wall. "Show me who you really are!" Veronica continued to squeeze her neck harder until Kairi couldn't breathe. It caused Kairi to change back to her human form. Veronica's eyes widened slowly as she looked surprised. Her grip started to loosen up on Kairi. "You again?"

Kairi tried to break her hand free but she couldn't. "What did you do to Sora?!"

Veronica pushed her against the wall hard which caused pain to course through Kairi's back. Her feet were back on the floor again. She closed her eyes tight as she put her hand on her neck. "He's fine! Just a little mating thing vampires do."

Kairi struggled to open one of her eyes. "It looks like you knocked him."

Veronica grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tighter which Kairi sighed in pain. "I can't believe he mated with a wolf!"

Kairi leaned her head forward. "He mated so leave him alone!" she yelled.

Veronica shook her head in disbelief. "What you two did was not an official mating so it doesn't matter!"

"Whatever you did to him undo it now!" Kairi demanded.

Veronica threw her to down to the ground. She was starting to get more upset. Her anger was finally started to overcome her shock. Kairi opened her eyes as she sat on the floor. Quickly, she stood up and ran to Sora. She shook him, trying to wake him. Veronica started to walk toward them as she was trying to calm down. She didn't want anything to ruin what she all ready had going between her and Sora as far as taking over the vampires. "This will just be between us. I will kill you now!"

Kairi started to get worried as there was nothing to protect her body. Veronica raised her hand in the air. Kairi closed her eyes tightly, trying to change back into a wolf but she couldn't. "Don't bother. I used something so that you wouldn't." Veronica brought her claws down which Kairi closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw a hand holding onto Veronica's wrist. Sora was sitting up with his other arm wrapped around Kairi's waist. "You." he growled. Veronica started to get worried. She didn't expect for him to wake up that soon. "You drugged me." he hissed as he started to scoot closer to her.

Veronica started to get afraid about what he might do. He had seemed really angry. She backed away from him as he stood. "Sora. It was for your own good. You need some sense knocked back into you. Look at her. She's a wolf. She's not even in the same species as you."

"I should've said this a long time ago but you are not my mate! She is! I don't like you like that. You were just using me just so you could take over the pack!" Sora yelled. He hoped that it would finally get through her said. It had felt good finally saying it.

Veronica looked hurt by what Sora said. "Just go!" he yelled again.

Veronica's eyes lowered as she was starting to get upset. She turned around and walked out of the door.

Sora calmed down after she left. He pulled Kairi away from him and checked her body to make sure she was okay. He had felt bad for putting her into danger. Afterwards, he pulled her back to him and held onto her with his arms. "Kairi. I'm glad you're okay."

Kairi leaned back and looked up at him. An upset look had come across her face. "What were you thinking?! She almost raped you!"

Sora looked down. He couldn't believe what had almost happen himself. "I'm sorry but I didn't know what she was going to do."

Kairi sighed. She was just relieved that she got there in time and that he was okay. Sora looked around on the ground. He had come to a decision. He looked over toward Kairi. "Come on. Let's go to the _Light Haven_."

Kairi looked surprised. She knew that he had kept avoiding of the subject of going but she really didn't think he would actually go with her. "Really?"

Sora smiled. "It's not safe for us anymore and maybe you were right this whole time."

Kairi smiled and hugged him, happy. Afterwards, Sora got up and went inside of the drawer. He tossed Kairi one of her dresses. She put it on and took Sora's hand. Together, they left and ran off.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. As always let me know if you like.


	11. Goodbye

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and for sending me the reviews. Sorry that updating has been a little slow but it'll get back on track by some time next month. Anyway, I hope you'll like the next chapter. Thanks. _

* * *

_Chapter 11: Good-bye:_

Sora and Kairi had made it to the other side of town into the woods where the wolves and vampires lived. For a moment, they had stopped running and looked around. All they had to do was get through the woods and make it out of town so that they could be on their way to the _Light Haven_. Sora looked ahead, making sure that no one was following them. So far, he couldn't sense anything around. "All we have to do is get through the woods and we'll be out of town away from the vampires and wolves."

Sora and Kairi had started walking forward. As they were walking, Sora continued to search around. Then, he could hear something close to them. He grabbed on to Kairi's hand tighter. Kairi had noticed him pacing faster than they were before. She was confused, wondering why. "Sora-."

"Kairi. You might have to get on my back or change into a wolf." Sora told her without glancing back. There was a serious expression on his face as if they were in danger.

Kairi had started to get worried. His pace was starting to pick up more causing her to stumble. She leaned forward, now holding onto his hand with both her hands. She looked up at him. "I can't. Veronica used her magic to make sure I don't."

Sora clutched his teeth together. He started running, still holding onto Kairi. He could smell different scents coming toward him. Suddenly, a few vampires jumped in front of him. Their fangs were shining toward him as they were snarling. Sora and Kairi stepped back a little, afraid. They tried to run the other way but it was no use. They were surrounded by the vampire clan.

Sora and Kairi turned around and seen Riku and Namine walking toward him. Namine looked down a little sad, now knowing that some of her suspicions were right about what was going on. Riku had started to get upset as he stepped out in front of them. "Sora? How could you? I told everyone that you wouldn't betray our pack!"

Everyone glared at the middle with anger. Some were ready to attack them. Sora and Kairi were worried about what was going to happen next. "We know everything. All this time you were with a wolf." Riku told them.

Sora's eyes had lowered toward the ground. He knew that his secret would soon get to them. To all of them.

"She's our enemy Sora!" Riku shouted to him so that Sora would get it through his head. For years, wolves have been their enemies. Why should that have changed now?

Sora continued to hold his head down. There was no use hiding it anymore. "Wolves maybe our enemies but she's not mine. It's true. She's my mate."

Shocks went all around the crowd. Instantly, everyone who ready to attack had stood up straight. Behind Sora, a smile came on Kairi's face. Inside, she was happy that he admitted it out loud. Kairi had reached her hand over as she looked over at Sora. He put his hand over and took hers. They both continued smiling as they looked at each other. Whatever would happen to them now, they were in this together. Riku closed his eyes as he couldn't hear anymore. "Then I have no choice. From now on I will be ruling over the pack. Sora. You will be sent to exile."

Sora was surprised. Riku kept a serious look on his face for what he was about to do next. "And to remove this shame you brought to our pack…"

Two vampires came behind them and grabbed Kairi by her arms. She had left go of Sora's hand and was taken away from him. Sora turned to Riku, worried. "You all ready exiled me! Just let her go!"

Riku shook his head with his eyes closed. He wasn't planning to make any exceptions. "She is a wolf and a wolf is our enemy. If you try anything, you have no choice but to be our enemy as well."

Sora gave him a serious look which Riku returned. He couldn't believe that Riku was going to kill someone he cared about. "Riku."

Riku looked down at a worried Namine. She could tell what Riku was planning as well. "Before you leave, you're coming with us."

A few vampires grabbed onto Sora's arms. Sora had started struggling a little before turning his attention back to Riku. "We wouldn't want you to try anything."

"Riku! This is crazy!" Sora yelled.

Riku had started to get upset again. "Crazy was mating with a wolf! Turning your back on the only friends and family you have!" Riku looked at Sora one more time before Namine and him turned around and started walking away in front of the crowd of vampires.

The other vampires followed behind, taking Sora and Kairi with them. Tightly, they held onto them so that they wouldn't try to escape. They all returned back to the vampires' ground. The vampires that had Kairi took her to a stack of wood with a pole in the middle. Sora watched as they tied her hands to the wooden pole. A vampire had placed Sora beside Riku and Namine.

Sora looked over at the two vampires, confused. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Riku answered without looking over at him.

Kairi didn't struggle to get loose. All she did was look at Sora, worried. Sora had started to get afraid again of what was going to happen to her.

Riku crossed his arms. "After you watch her die, you can go and make sure you never come back. If you do, we will kill you."

Sora was about to rush toward Riku but a vampire had held him back as much as he could. "It's okay if I don't come back but why does she have to die?"

"So it can be a lesson to all wolves." Riku told him.

Sora growled and tried to rush in to save her but some more vampires grabbed him and held him back. Riku looked over to see Sora struggling as hard as he could to break free. It was almost too much for the vampires holding him back to handle. "Sora. I thought you were my friend."

Quickly, Sora had turned his head to Riku. "I am your friend! You just have to understand what she is to me!"

A vampire walked up to the wood pile with a torch and lit the wood on fire. Kairi had started to get scared.

"What's happened to you Sora?" Riku asked him. He couldn't understand how he could fall in love with a wolf.

Sora growled. There was no use trying to convince them to stop. He tried to break free to rescue her but the vampires kept holding him back as best as they could. Kairi started to panic and breath hard as she was looked around. Smoke around her was rising high up into the sky. The fire was starting to make things extremely hot. She looked out again and seen all of the vampires looking back at her. Sora's struggling began to die down as he was getting tired. He had fell down to one knee with his head down. The vampires had started to push him down with more force so that he couldn't get up.

"_I have no regrets." _Kairi closed her eyes as she was starting to accept her fate. No one would be able to save her.

Suddenly, everyone around heard a howl echoing through the air. The vampires looked around, confused. Suddenly, wolves jumped in rapidly and fierce and pounced on the vampires. A stunned expression came on Kairi's face as she felt someone loosen her ropes. She looked back to see a blond haired man behind her. "Roxas?"

He looked determined as he started to get her free. "Hang on!"

As the vampires were fighting with the wolves, some people from the city were looking through the wood and caught the scene going on. Their mouths dropped at the sight of real vampires and wolves just as they had heard. "These are not human! Kill them all before they get into the city!" The men cheered and charged in on them with torches. The vampires and wolves turned, noticing the angry humans running toward them. Roxas had gotten Kairi loose and together, they ran off. The wolves ran off behind them. Sora managed to get loose from the vampires holding him and ran after them as well. The vampires turned their attention off of the wolves and focus on the humans trying to attack them.

The wolves made it back to their side of the woods. The other wolves were standing nearby a few feet away from Roxas and Kairi. Kairi fell down on the ground. She rubbed the side of her face because of the sting that Roxas caused with his hand. When she looked up, she saw Roxas's face scrunched up, upset. She looked down. There would be only one reason why he would be upset with her. "You know don't you?" she asked.

Roxas baled his fist at his side. "Kairi? How could you?" he yelled.

Kairi stood up and dusted the dirt off of her dress. "I'm not the mate for you. I never have been." Kairi looked over at Olette which Olette had looked surprised. Kairi knew that she would care for him more than she ever would. She turned back to Roxas. "Why did you save me if you knew?"

Roxas growled under his breath. He turned his head away too furious to look at her. "Get out of my sight. Never come back." he said lowly.

Kairi looked down. She could understand about his decision. "Thank you for being my family." She thought she should say that before she left for good. She walked pass Roxas as he kept looking straight ahead. Everyone had remained silence.

Then, she turned back as her eyes widened and in the direction that all the other wolves were turned in. They could all smell the same thing. Fire was spreading fast throughout the woods nearby.

"It's the humans. They're trying to burn down the woods to kill all the wolves and vampires." a wolf said.

Roxas was surprised. "How did they even know we exist?"

Kairi looked worried just like the rest of them. "Run!" Roxas yelled.

The fire had spread passed them. They started running and so did Kairi.

"Kairi!" a voice called out to her.

She stopped surprised, recognizing the voice and turned around. She had seen Sora in the lines of the fire. Blood was on his clothes and face. "Sora!" He smiled the best he could before he fell down on the ground. Kairi had started to get scared. They had to get out of that fire soon. "Sora?" she called out for him.

She was about to run over but he stopped her. "Kairi. Don't come any closer. Listen... Run away and find the _Light Haven_. Make your dream come true."

Tears were starting to fill Kairi's eyes. She couldn't leave. Not without him. "No! We can go together. That's what I want is for us to be together."

Sora kept smiling until his head laid down on the ground and his eyes closed. He passed out in the fire. Kairi wanted to rush in but the fire had blocked her way. She stood there wondering what she should do.

Then, she had closed her eyes tight. Finally, she had decided to run away.

_

* * *

_

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. As always let me know if you like.


	12. The Aftermath

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and for sending the reviews. Still have a few more chapters of this story to go and I should be updating again regulary. Still, thanks for keeping up with the story._

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Aftermath:_

"_Weeks have passed since the fire that burned the forest. I'm fine now. Living in a new, smaller town. I'm not sure if I can ever return back. I don't know if there are any vampires or wolves left. All I know is I escaped the fire alive and only me." _

Kairi closed the cover to her diary as she sat on her bed. Things had changed for her. She looked around at her empty bedroom in her barren cabin. She had a new place to live alone, went to a new school, and got to know new people. There were no signs of vampires or wolves being in the little town. She wondered if she should go back to see if any of them were around but since she had been exiled, there was no use.

She got up from her bed and walked outside heading out of the woods that she lived in toward the town. The town was small enough to walk to anything by foot.

"Hey Kairi!" a voice called out to her.

Kairi looked over and seen two elderly guys nearby the ministore. She smiled and waved. Everyone in town knew who she was even though she felt like she hadn't been there that long. She walked over to a man standing near the corner. He was an older man called Charles with white hair in his dark gray hair and beard. He wore a hat on his head and overalls with oil on them. "Hey Kairi. I hope you're treating the cabin well."

Kairi smiled. "Thanks for letting me have it."

He laughed a little. "Just until you get ready to move out. I don't need it right now. That's what we do around here. When I found you, you didn't have a place to stay and you've been helping out around here a lot so you deserve it. So? What brings you out here?"

Kairi shrugged a little. "I just felt like getting out of the cabin."

Charles put his hand at his side, grinning. "About time! You've been staying in there for a while." At first he didn't want to rent the cabin out to Kairi because he didn't want her to stay up there by herself but somehow, Kairi had convinced him that she would be fine alone.

"And I just came out here to get a few things." Kairi added.

Charles moved to the side of her so that she could pass by him. "All right. Then I'll let you be on your way."

Kairi nodded before she walked off. She was starting to accept this was her new life now. Later, she returned back to her cabin alone later that night with a bag in hand. She put her stuff away and laid in her bed until she went to sleep.

In town that night, something was creeping around in the shadows of a dark street. A man was walking in the streets by himself carrying a bag in both of his hands. Suddenly, he had heard a crash nearby. His body jumped a little scared as he looked over. A silver bucket had rolled out on to the street. The man started to look around more but he didn't see anything. He sighed, thinking that it was just his imagination but then something dark jumped out at him. He started screaming as the dark creature started tearing him apart. Soon, the screams had come to a stop. A pool of blood was left on the ground along with the man's horrified face. Afterwards, the dark creature walked off into the night.

* * *

The next day, Kairi walked into the town and saw a group of people gathered around. She arched her eyebrow as she walked over, curious. She walked through the crowd and stood beside her friend Charles. "Charles. What's going on?"

Charles looked confused and a little worried. "I'm not sure but somebody attacked him last night."

Kairi looked over at the torn, dead body. Her eyes widened in surprised. Not only could she tell that it wasn't a person that did it but a scent crossed her nose. Since she escaped from the forest, she hadn't really used her wolf senses. _"What attacked him wasn't human. It's something else. Is it possible that the vampires and the wolves are still alive?"_

Shortly after, Charles had interrupted her thoughts, looking over at her. "Anyway Kairi. You shouldn't be here to see this. You should go on to school."

Kairi was worried but then she agreed and left. She would have to find out later if there were any vampires or wolves still around. When she had got to school, Kairi walked in the hall, heading for her first class. It seemed familiar like her last school. Other people were walking by too and going to class.

"Hey! Kairi!" a voice called out to her.

Kairi looked over and seen a few boys on the other side. She smiled nervously as she had held on to the straps of her back pack. Her thoughts about what happened were interrupted again. "Hey guys."

One of the boys Hayner had his arms crossed as he was leaning against the lockers, smiling. "Hey. Me, Pence, and Axel were going to go hang out later. Do you want to come with?"

Kairi smiled as she shook her head with her eyes closed. "Sorry Hayner."

Hayner had looked disappointed. "What? You never leave out of that cabin."

Kairi looked down. She didn't feel like going out much since she had gotten there. "I just don't feel like it. I'll see you guys later." She waved at them before she walked away.

Soon, a blond-haired girl walked over to them and leaned her arm on Axel's shoulder. "You guys still trying?"

Axel raised his hands in the air, playing innocent. "Well I'm not. It's Hayner who can't ask her to the dance Larxene."

She sighed, annoyed. It seemed to her that the boys couldn't do anything. "Just do it all ready." she said irritated.

Hayner watched as Kairi walked down the wall until she was out of sight. He had started getting more frustrated at himself that he didn't ask.

After school, Kairi had returned to her cabin, still with thoughts about the attack that happened last night. It had plagued her mind all day. _"Was it a wolf that attacked or was it a vampire? No. The scent didn't smell like a wolf's. Maybe this is something I should find out. The claw marks didn't seem like a wolf's."_

Kairi had waited until night came to go outside and wait for the mysterious creature to come back.

The streets were quiet. Kairi waited in the alley for something to appear. Her eyes lowered as she was starting to get bored. Suddenly, something in the shadows started to move. It caught Kairi's attention and she walked out of the alleyway. She looked around but didn't see anything. Still, she could sense it was around. She walked back into the alley as she looked back. She stood, waiting. A dark creature had come in behind her. Quickly, she turned around. "Now to see what you really are!" Her eyes widened in surprise as her hand almost went up to her lips. Words would not come to her mouth. The creature put its hands on her shoulders.

"Sora?" she whispered still in shocked.

He looked surprised as he stopped growling. A smile came on Kairi's face. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "I thought you were dead." she spoke softly. It was overwhelming her to know that he was alive. Tears had almost come to her eyes.

Sora sunk his claws into her back which caused her pain. Kairi struggled to keep one eye open. "Sora. What are you doing? It's me. Kairi."

He stopped squeezing her back and looked at her. Kairi looked perplexed just as he had. "Don't you remember? I'm Kairi. Your mate. I thought you died in a fire when I last seen you." Kairi had stopped speaking as she could remember his face before she lost sight of it in the fire.

Sora had become speechless. Apart of him hesitated to attack her. He didn't understand why. "But…you're…you're not a vampire. Are you?"

Kairi looked into his eyes. He was acting weird. "No. I'm a wolf." Her hand rubbed against his chestnut brown hair that was made darker by the night.

Sora shook his head. What she was saying couldn't be true. "No. The wolves are our enemy!"

"But I was special." she whispered as she continued to look into his dark blue eyes. "Don't you remember my scent?" Slowly she pulled his head in close toward her shoulder. Her scent began to fill his nose. It seemed familiar but yet he couldn't remember. His eyes opened partly. "Could you…?"

Kairi had looked surprised as Sora pulled his head back up to where it was position in front of her. "What?"

Sora opened his eyes more to look at her. "You seem like you could tell me about my past but you're my enemy."

Kairi had started to get upset. Still, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. "I'm not! There are no other wolves around but me because I ran away during the fire. We were supposed to go to the _Light Haven _together. There's no way I would use or trick you."

Sora looked down. She was making a point. He wasn't sure if he should kill her or listen. He shook his head and started growling. No matter what, wolves were still the vampires' enemy. Kairi could see now that he wasn't going to listen but she wasn't ready to give up easily. "Sora. I will make you see what you can't remember."

She separated from him and stepped back. Soon, she changed into her wolf form. He looked surprised but her and the color of her fur. It was pure white like snow. Instead of fighting, he ran off, away from her.

Kairi went to the corner and looked around first before she took off running behind him. He was fast but she managed to catch up with. She bit onto his pant leg and used all of her strength to knock him down to the ground. Quickly, she changed back into her human form and knocked him out as hard she could by hitting him. She sighed as she started to relax. She had caught Sora so now she could figure out a way to help him. She changed back into a wolf and went back to the woods. She carried Sora's body back to the cabin on her back without being spotted.

_

* * *

_

As always let me know if you like.


	13. I Don't Remember

_Hey everyone! Thanks you for waiting for the next chapter and the reviews. I've been busy lately so sorry that it was a little slow to update. Anyway, I hope that you will like the next chapter! _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13: I Don't Remember:

The next day at school, people were stolliing the halls as they usually did each day. Hayner was leaning against the lockers. His eyes had look a look anxious in them along with the rest of his face. He kept looking back and forth at the people walking passed him but the one person he wanted to see hadn't come by. After waiting for a few minutes, the halls had started to clear. Hayner had sighed with his eyes closed, starting to give up. There was no sign of Kairi anywhere. He was still preparing himself to ask her for a date but through the rest of the day, she was no where to be found.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora's eyes blinked a few times as he was starting to wake up. He felt himself lying on the soft mattress of a bed. He couldn't remember what had happened to him last night and had no idea where he was. "Wow! I guess you really aren't like old vampires anymore." he heard a female voice nearby.

Slowly, Sora had looked over and seen Kairi pacing over toward him. She stood over and looked down at him. "You don't burn as much as when the sun touches you."

Sora tried to move his wrists but he felt something tight pulling back on his arms. He glanced over to see his wrists were tied up with rope around them to the bed posts. He stared at his wrist, surprised but confused. "What is this?"

While Sora was sleeping, Kairi had gone over in her mind what could've happened to Sora and what she could do to help. She had to. "I don't know what happened to you but I'm going to help you remember about us."

Sora looked down. Apart of him wanted to leave because it wasn't right to be with a wolf. A vampire's enemy. His own enemy. Still, mostly he wanted to stay for some reason. She had felt familiar to him as if something was there. "You can really help me remember everything?"

Kairi wasn't sure since she didn't know what caused Sora's memory loss. There was no telling if he would ever get his memory back but she knew now that there was a chance they could be together again and that was all that mattered to her. She was going to try to convince him to stay with her at least. "I can try."

Sora sighed. Somehow, he was sure that she could help him. He hadn't been able to remember his past for a while now. "Okay. I'll stay then."

Kairi looked over on the top of Sora's chest. She noticed a necklace with a teardrop pearl he was wearing around his neck. "Where did you get that necklace from?" she asked curiously.

Sora looked down. Sometimes he would forget that he still had it. "Oh this? Veronica gave it to me. That's what confuses me." He looked up at Kairi. "She claims that she's my mate but you say the same thing."

Kairi started growling. It had made her upset that Veronica was still trying to being with him again. With her out of the picture and if she hadn't found Sora again, she knew for sure that Veronica would sink her claws into him again. "Her again?" she yelled. "She doesn't give up! She tried to kill me when she found out I was your mate and not her! Now that she probably thinks I'm gone, she's trying to get back with you again!" Kairi leaned against her dresser upset.

Sora looked over to the side. "Well I don't like her."

Kairi kept her eyes toward the ground trying to suppress her angry. It was easier since Veronica was nowhere near them. "You never did."

Sora had seen at how upset Kairi was. He didn't have to remember to see that something bad must've happened between them. Kairi sighed as calmed down and turned toward Sora. She figured there was no use getting upset since she didn't have to keep her away from Sora. "I'm not letting her get anywhere near you again. Anyway, maybe you can tell me. Are the vampires and wolves still alive?"

"Yeah." he replied.

Kairi was surprised by his answer. She had started to think that maybe no one had died in the fire. Sora was amazed by her expression. She was a wolf herself. Why wouldn't she know that they were still alive since she and him knew each other. "Why wouldn't they be?" he asked curiously.

Kairi continued to look surprised. "Because of the fire and the humans finding out what we really are." Then a thought had crossed her mind. "Wait a minute. You still live there? How come you're not exiled?"

Sora looked stunned. "Exiled? Why would I be?"

"Because somehow the vampires and wolves found out about our affair and the wolves exiled me too." she told him. There was a sad tone in her voice. She had thought about the wolves. She had sort of missed being with them.

Sora still didn't understand how what she was saying could be true. Their stories were completely different. "Well... How can that be? I'm leader of the vampires."

Kairi couldn't believe what was going on now. It seems as if everything had changed back to the way they used to be. _"This can't be right. What's changed? Sora has no memory of anything but it can't be possible that all of the vampires have amnesia too? They wouldn't forgive him for mating with a wolf." _

"Kairi?" Sora called out to her. Kairi snapped out of her thinking and turned toward Sora. "Everything you're saying isn't making any sense to me." he said.

Kairi looked down. "I'm not sure why. I'll tell you everything I know about you but there has to be another way to make you remember."

Sora looked down, away from Kairi. "I don't know if I should be telling you this but I do feel close to you for some reason."

Kairi was glad to hear that. She walked over and loosened the ropes from his wrists. Sora sat up and rubbed his wrist a little. He was surprised that she let him go. "Aren't you afraid I'll try to escape?"

Kairi smiled. It had made her remember when he had kidnapped her. "No. You may not remember but when you had me trapped with you, I didn't leave. Besides I don't think you will. You want to remember as much as I want you to. I'll find a way to help you." She rose up from him and walked away. Sora started trying to remember but at the same time wondered if Kairi could really help him.

Later at sunset, Kairi had returned back to where Sora was in her room. He was still lying in bed, thinking about his past and resting. He noticed that she had come in without looking. He could tell just by her sweet scent that had crossed his nose. "Kairi. I know you told me a lot of things you knew but for some reason, I still can't remember. Is there anything else we use to do?"

Kairi looked down, thinking. "There were a few things but I can't return back to the attic we used to stay in but there's only one thing I can do." She walked over and leaned toward his face. Her eyes were partly open. "Kiss me." she whispered. At first, he was surprised by her request but then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She went down toward his neck and started kissing his cold skin. Sora was close enough to breathe in her scent from her shoulders.

* * *

A few hours later, night had come around. Outside of the cabin, four kids were walking in the woods toward the cabin. "I heard she lives up here by herself." Seifer said.

The littlest of the group Vivi was worried about going up to the cabin. "Come on Seifer. We shouldn't really be up here."

Seifer looked down at him. He had started to get upset that he was being scared. "Come on Vivi." They leaned down toward the ground, nearby a window.

Inside, the room was dark and only lit a little by the moonlight. Kairi walked over to the side of the bed. She had climbed in on top of Sora. He sat up. Both of them had leaned in to kiss. His hand rubbed against her bare back. He started to kiss from the front of her neck down to the center of her chest. He stopped as he kept his eyes closed. "Are you sure this will help me remember?" he whispered.

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and lifted his head so that he would look at her. "Leave it to me. I'll try." she whispered back. He laid back down against the bed and she remained on top of him. Inside, he wasn't sure about going through with it or what it would do but he didn't stop her. She leaned down with her eyes closed and started kissing his chest.

Outside, Seifer and his gang were looking. A smirk came on his face as a thought came to mind. "So? That kid Hayner isn't going to like this. She's all ready has a boyfriend and something's going on."

Vivi had started to get more worried. He didn't think that they should be there. "Come on guys."

Rai smiled, started to get interested. "Hey! I wanna see the action"

Fuu shook her head with her eyes closed and walked off. Vivi walked behind her. Seifer looked back and forth before he took Rai and left. He had decided not to stick around. Kairi continued to make love to Sora in hopes that it would remind him of his past.

_

* * *

_

It was a short chapter but as always let me know if you like.


	14. The Struggle For Love's Memory

_Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update but i've been busy a lot lately so I'm glad that I got the chance to. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts and I hope that you like the next chapter of the story. There's only a few more chapters to go before it's done._

* * *

_Chapter 14: The Struggle For Love's Memory:_

Hayner walked around the hall in school in hope of seeing Kairi but she was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes of looking, he sighed. He leaned against the lockers with his eyes closed. She hadn't been at school for a few days. Suddenly, Seifer and his friends came in front of him. A smirk came on Seifer's face. He couldn't wait to rub what he found out in Hayner's face. "Hey! Looking for Kairi?"

Hayner started to get annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to have Seifer mess with him today. "No." he denied.

Seifer knew that he was lying. The disappointment was written all over his face. "Come on. We all know you do. Well I got bad news for you. We went by her place last night and she looked like she had company. Too bad. She all ready has a boyfriend." Seifer laughed as he and his friends walked off.

Hayner looked down. In his mind, he was trying to debate if it was true or not or if Seifer was just looking for another way to mess with him. Since she hadn't shown up for the last few days, maybe it was true. After school, he sat outside with his friends Pence, Axel, and Larxene. Pence looked over at Hayner surprised at the news. "Wow. So Kairi had a boyfriend and she didn't say anything?"

Hayner kept looking down. "That's what Seifer said anyway."

Larxene was uninterested in the conversation. Her arms were crossed as her eyes rolled to the side. "Did you even have a chance of getting her?"

Axel glanced over at her, a little upset and on edge. Hayner didn't need someone else brining him down right now. "Behave."

"We don't even know if Seifer is telling the truth. We can go find out if you want." Pence said, trying to make him feel better.

Hayner just shook his head with his eyes. Apart of him didn't want to know. "I don't know."

Later that night, Kairi was in the kitchen cooking alone until Sora walked in a few minutes after. He seen her over by the sink and walked over. His arms wrapped around her waist, comfortably. His head leaned on her shoulder which she smiled a little. "I'm sorry that didn't help your memory."

"It's okay." He grinned as he started to kiss her neck. At that moment, it didn't matter if he had remembered. He was enjoying his self being with Kairi. Even if he couldn't remember how he felt for her, there was something there that made him be affectionate for her.

She giggled a little with her eyes closed. His hands started to travel on the outside of her apron and dress. When Kairi looked over at her shoulder, she could see his necklace hanging down on her shoulder. She turned around with an upset look on her face. Instantly, he had become surprised. "What?"

Kairi stared at the necklace around his necklace intensely. There was only one thought that came to mind. "It's that necklace. She gave it to you."

Sora looked down at it but then looked back at Kairi. "Oh! I'll take it off if you want?"

Kairi nodded as she put the best smile she could on her face. Sora walked over to the dresser near her bed in her room as he took off the necklace and placed on the dresser. He looked back and seen Kairi continuing to cook. He was starting to wonder if he would ever remember who she was but he could understand why he feels the way he does about her.

For a few days, they stayed together in the cabin alone. Kairi hadn't returned back to school. She wanted to continued to spend her time and watch over Sora. Sora kept thinking about his past but he didn't remember anything. He went out on the porch, persisting in his search. He had thought long and hard, trying to remember. Kairi walked out and looked surprised. "Sora?"

He smiled. He didn't want her to worry or anything. "I'm okay."

She smiled back. "I was going out shopping. I wasn't sure if you wanted to come with me."

"Are you sure it okay?" he asked.

"As long as you don't bite anybody." she replied, jokingly.

Sora nodded and walked into the small town with her. They went shopping in the local store and then headed back for the cabin. "Kairi!" They looked back and seen Charles. He walked over to them, smiling. "Who's your friend here?"

Kairi looked surprised. She had just remembered that no one had seen Sora around yet. "Oh! This is Sora. He's visiting me."

Charles was a little amazed since Kairi had usually spent time to herself in the cabin. She hadn't mention of any family or friends. "Oh. Then welcome to the neighborhood."

Sora smiled a little. "Yeah. Thanks."

"How long are you staying?" Charles asked. He was curious about the mysterious stranger.

"Just for a while." Sora answered.

Charles smiled more. "Okay then. If Kairi didn't tell you, she's renting my cabin."

Sora looked at Kairi. "Oh." Kairi didn't tell him about the place she was staying in.

Charles waved to both of them. "Well. See ya later." He walked off toward the opposite direction.

Sora and Kairi watched as he walked away. "Well he seems nice." Sora pointed out.

Kairi looked over at him. "Yeah. He is." They walked back into the woods to the cabin. Kairi started to put away the food as Sora started to take off his shoes as he sat on the bed. "You didn't tell me you were renting this place."

Kairi smiled as she glanced back at him. "You didn't ask."

Sora smiled a little. He looked back toward the porch and decided to sit out there. As he sat out there, he looked up at the sky, deciding what he should do. Staying with Kairi the past few days had made him happy but it didn't help him remember. When night came around, Sora returned back inside. The house was dark and Kairi was all ready lying in bed. Sora climbed in beside her. "Sora?"

He became disappointed because he was trying not to wake her. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Kairi turned her body toward him and placed her head on top of her arm. "No. I was just waiting for you to come back in. I got kind of worried."

Sora looked down which she had noticed. Her head lifted up and leaned toward the side. "What?"

He looked down toward the bed but then glanced back toward her. "I was wondering. About the other night, when you tried to help me remember, I was wondering if we could try it again but this time, I want it to be the way we did it."

Kairi nodded. It didn't hurt to try to help him remember again. He came over as she raised her shirt over her head. He leaned in and started to kiss her. The kisses started to deepen but then he pulled away. She looked surprised. "What?"

Sora had started to get concerned. "What if…I can't remember how?"

Her hands went on his face as she stared into his eyes. "Just let your body take control."

He leaned down again and continued to kiss her. As they made love, Sora could feel himself remembering but his memory wouldn't break through. He thought if he kept going he would remember. The pearl of the necklace that Veronica gave him kept glowing in and out. A few minutes later, Kairi laid back on the bed as Sora came over her. When he saw her there, something didn't seem right. As if it was something they didn't usually do. Instead of sitting up like she usually did, she decided to lie back as he was over her. Afterwards, Sora started to lose connection to his memory. He looked down as Kairi to see her looking back. She didn't seem as happy as she was. She could tell by the expression on his face that it didn't work. Soon, his memories had gone away.

The next day, Sora was sitting out on the porch when sunset had come around. Kairi walked out on the porch to find him. "I almost remembered but I felt like something was holding my memories back."

Kairi started to get sad. She walked back inside which Sora noticed and followed after her. "I tried everything and it still wouldn't work." She saw the necklace on the floor near the bed and got angry. Sora had stopped at the doorway, watching her. She picked up the necklace. "This is all her fault."

"Kairi." Sora called out. She hadn't noticed him following her at first. She turned around, dropping the necklace. He walked in and came in front of her. "Don't feel bad that you couldn't help me. Even if I can't remember my life…I want to stay here with you."

She looked surprised. Sora smiled. "I'm not going back."

Kairi smiled. He had no idea how happy that had made her. "Still. I wished I could've helped you."

Sora shook his head with his eyes closed. "No. It's okay."

She was about to walk over and hug him but she stepped on the necklace that she dropped on the ground. The pearl had broken from the pressure of her foot coming down. Sora held his hand to his head as he was in pain. Kairi had looked worried. "Sora?"

He walked over toward the bed and fell back against it, still in pain. Kairi leaned over to check on him. Sora opened his eyes a few seconds later. "I remember."

Kairi looked surprised as she leaned back from him a little. Sora was amazed himself. All his memories had come back to him at once. "I remember everything."

Kairi looked toward the floor at the broken pearl. She growled a little. "It's her. It wasn't until I broke the necklace that you remembered. She must've had it cursed so that you wouldn't remember me and maybe, since the other vampires didn't exile you for what you've done, she must've made them forget too. That witch!" Kairi started to walk off angry.

Sora sat up and rushed after behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. The important thing is that I remember again."

Kairi sighed. He had a point. After all their trying, something had finally worked. "Yeah."

A little smirk had come on Sora's face. "Then we should celebrate."

Later that night, Hayner, Pence, Axel, and Larxene decided to go up to Kairi's cabin to find out what was really going on. Pence walked ahead as he made it toward the window. Hayner looked away. He didn't want to see what was going on. Axel and Larxene stood nearby under a tree not really paying attention. Once again, Larenxe wasn't interested in what was going on. Inside, Kairi sat down on the bed as her hands were in Sora's. The smile on her face made Hayner turn away. "Wow! Seifer was right. Kairi did have someone up here." Hayner didn't want to think about her being with someone else.

Inside, Sora sat beside Kairi, smiling. "I should thank you for helping me to get my memory but I'm surprised at you."

Kairi opened her eyes amazed. She had no idea what he was going to say. "When I was starting to remember the other night, you changed something."

Kairi leaned in, curiously. "What did I do?"

He smirked."Funny. I thought you didn't like lying down."

She smirked back. "I guess you really do have all your memories back. Still. It doesn't mean I'm not willing to try new things."

He laughed a little with his eyes closed. Then, he leaned in toward her. They kissed and fell back against the bed. Kairi leaned on her hand as Sora did the same. "Now we can go to the _Light Haven_ like we planned."

Sora looked down. He started to think about the vampires he would be leaving behind. Some were actually his friends. Kairi had seen the expression on his face. "Are you having second thoughts about going?"

Sora kept his eyes glued to the bed. He didn't want to admit it because he wasn't sure about what to say. "Sora? What if the vampires remember what you've done? I mean you got your memory back. What's to say they haven't got theirs back?"

She did have a point and even if they didn't, they could easily find out he was together with a wolf. He looked over at Kairi. If she could leave her pack for him, he could do the same. "All right. Let's go to the _Light Haven_."

She smiled. This was a dream come true. They could be together with anyone trying to kill them. They leaned in and kissed each other. Kairi fell back on the bed and giggled. Sora did the same. Through the window, Pence and Hayner were looking while Axel and Larxene were waiting by the tree talking. "Okay. What Seifer said was true but from what else he said, there was a lot more action going on." Pence said.

Hayner couldn't take seeing anymore. "Come on guys. Let's go home."

Axel and Larxene looked at him. They took off toward town. For a while, Sora and Kairi talked before they went to bed. Kairi laid asleep in Sora's arms as he watched over her, smiling.

_

* * *

_

As always, let me know if you like.


	15. Her Return

_Hi everyone! Sorry that this update is late but I've been crazy busy over the past weeks since my last update. Things have slowed down a little. Anyway, this is a short chapter but it's leading up to the end because the next chapter will be the last one. Hope you enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15: Her Return:

A few days had passed since Sora had gotten his memory back. Kairi had decided not to go to school anymore. Instead, she started preparing with Sora to go to the _Light Haven_. As they were doing so, Veronica noticed that Sora hadn't been back for a few weeks. She had decided to go out and find him on her own. She had come across the small town he was in. His scent was still filling the air. She continued on her search for him.

* * *

Later, night had come around. The whole cabin had become dark. Sora had followed Kairi into their room toward the bed. Kairi walked over and placed one knee on the bed, starting to climb in. Soon after, Sora came over beside her and leaned his head over toward hers. He pressed his lips against hers which had caught her by surprised. Her eyes had widened. Afterwards, he had separated from her and smiled. She had returned the smile. They leaned toward each other and started to kiss again. Kairi sat down on the bed first. She leaned back as Sora leaned forward. Sora moved his head toward the side of her neck. Kairi closed her eyes as she could feel his cold breath on her skin. He began kissing her neck. He resisted the urge to bite into her neck as he always had done. Her head leaned back as she kept her eyes closed. His hands had moved the straps of her dress from her shoulders down her arms close to her elbows. Her legs moved up toward the sides of his stomach.

Outside, while Veronica was still searching; she had tracked Sora's scent and another familiar scent in the woods. She found the cabin they were staying in and peeked in through the window. The sight she saw inside made her surprised but then disgusted her. She sat down on the ground as her back leaned against the wooden wall. As angry as she was and wanted to stop them, Veronica decided she would wait until they were finished and asleep before she would make a move. It was better to get to both of them while they were off guard.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Veronica opened her eyes as she was still sitting on the ground. By now, both of them should have been asleep. She stood up and look inside of the window. From what she could see, they looked as if they were both asleep. Kairi was lying beside Sora with her head resting on his chest. Veronica had decided that it would be the best time to sneak inside.

Only some seconds after, Kairi moaned and slowly sat up. She placed her hand to her head as she held the covers close to her skin. She got up from the bed and put on a robe that was nearby. As soon as she was ready, she left the room. Sora remained lying in bed with his eyes closed. Veronica went around toward the front door and used her magic to unlock the door. She looked around after stepping in. Kairi wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked into the bedroom toward Sora who was still lying down. Carefully, she tiptoed near him to his side of the bed but then her head turned quickly.

Kairi rushed toward her with a sharp butcher knife in hand. There was a fierce look in her eyes that look as if she was ready to kill. Veronica was able to dodge her rapid attacks. Then, Veronica almost fell by the bed. She felt her arm being pulled behind her back and an arm go around her neck. She turned her head back as far as she could and seen it was Sora holding her. There was an angry expression on his face. "We knew you were trying to sneak in here."

Veroncia's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. "Sora? You got your memory back?"

Sora's arm squeezed around her neck tighter. "Yes. Thanks to Kairi."

Kairi stepped in closer upset. The knife was gripped tightly in her hand. Anger had risen in her like never before and it could only be brought out by one thing. "Sora. She'll just come back for you. We need to make sure that she doesn't."

A smirk came on Veronica's face. "I see. You're afraid that if I take Sora away from you a second time, he'll never see you again."

Kairi growled under her breath. Sora could see how heated she was. He was surprised because he never seen her that angry before. Veronica continued. It amused her that she could make Kairi insecure and irritated. "It's going to happen again you disgusting she-wolf. It's going to happen over and over again as long as you're in his life."

Kairi threw the knife from her hand into Veronica's arm. Sora was stunned by her action. Veronica closed her eyes in pain but then she smiled. "Do it. I know you want to kill me so do it. Show Sora what you really are. Out for blood like the rest of us."

"That's enough." Sora didn't want anyone else getting attacked. He pulled the knife out of Veronica's arm which she winced her eye in pain. He let go of Veronica and went off of the bed. Veronica and Kairi continued to stare at each other. Sora came back and tied rope around Veronica's wrists. She looked surprised as she looked back. "What is this? You know I can get out of it."

Sora finished tying her hands tight. "I know but I don't want you and Kairi breaking out into a fight. I'm going to be watching both of you." Sora walked in the kitchen, looking for something else to make sure Veronica didn't get out of control. Veronica just smiled at Kairi, trying to provoke her. It seemed to be working. "Sora? Why do you stay with her anyway? Are you going to turn her into a vampire or something?"

Sora didn't answer. Instead, he shook his head and continued to look in the cabinets. Veronica turned her attention back to Kairi. "So? How does this mating thing work between you and him? He's probably deprived from not having any blood especially from a vampire." Kairi pressed her lips close together as she was trying to hold in her anger. "Were you even going to become a vampire for him? There's nothing a wolf can do for him."

Kairi got more upset. Veronica could see it in her expression. Kairi then calmed down. Instead, she smiled. "It's better than some vampire that's not even wanted. Vampire, human, wolf, Sora would never want you." Veronica started to get upset which made Kairi smile more. "Like I thought. You know it's true. Sora never wanted you and he never will."

Veronica broke out of her ropes as she growled and knocked Kairi on the ground. Veronica came over her and began choking her with her hands. She had decided not to use her nails yet. Kairi tried using her hands to get Veronica's hands off of her neck but she was too strong. "Veronica!" Sora pulled them apart.

Kairi caught her breath and then got back upset. She sat up from the ground. "You think you can just use Sora just so you can be head of the pack. Well know this. Sora is not going back." Veronica was surprised but still upset. Kairi could see the angry look on her face and decided to change into a wolf. Veronica broke away from Sora and attacked Kairi. Veronica tried to use her nails to strike but Kairi managed to dodge them. Kairi tried to bite her but she couldn't reach her arm in time. Sora tried to pull them apart but it was no use. Veronica got loose from Kairi and ran out of the door. Kairi ran behind her outside. They continued fighting outside. Kairi started to get the best of Veronica. Sora ran outside and pulled them apart.

"Kairi?" a voice said. Everyone turned and seen Charles coming toward the hill. Worried, Veronica ran off into the woods to get away. Kairi changed back into a human. She used her arms to cover her chest. She looked surprised as she sat on the ground. So did Charles. Sora helped her up and pulled her behind him to hide her. "Should we kill him?"

Kairi looked toward the ground. She felt bad that he had to find out like this. "No. Go get the stuff." Charles looked at the blood on the ground as Sora and Kairi had gone inside. Kairi got dressed and went outside as Sora got the bags ready. As soon as she was dressed, she walked back outside alone. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Sora came out with their backpacks. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Charles still stood in shock. "You two? You two ain't normal." They looked at him, watching to see what he was going to do next. Sora took a step forward, serious. "Are you going to tell what you saw? We're not here to hurt anyone."

Charles started to calm down a little more, but still felt uneasy. "I don't know. How do I know that your kind won't come here and attack innocent people?"

Sora knew he had a point. "True. It was a vampire that killed that man but we didn't do it. We were trying to get to another place."

Charles scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure about what to do. Sora went to Kairi and took her hand. He wasn't going to wait around for an answer. He pulled Kairi along. She looked back at Charles one more time. She had considered him like a good friend. "Good-bye." Charles kept his head down. He had decided not to tell the town about what he had found.

_

* * *

_

As always, let me know if you like. Stay tuned for the last chapter!


	16. Journey To The Light Haven

_Hi everyone! Thank you for waiting for the last chapter of the story. It's been a long time finishing this. Thank you for all the reviews and adding this to your favorites and alerts. I hope you like the last chapter._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16: Journey To The Light Haven:

Sora and Kairi had continued traveling through the mountains that was next after going through the small town they were in. It was the only way they knew how to get to the _Light Haven_. Kairi sat down on a rock and closed her eyes, groaning a little. Sora looked back at her and smiled. "Come on. Don't tell me you're tired all ready? You're a wolf and wolves travel way more than this."

Kairi kept her eyes closed. "Even wolves have to rest sometime." Afterwards she stood up and they looked around. There was nothing around but trees, rocks, and the clear path they were traveling. They continued walking. "Good. The _Light Haven_ should be up ahead. We can get there before night." Sora said.

Kairi looked toward the ground as she started to feel uneasy. Sora stopped as he could sense how she was feeling. "What's wrong?"

Kairi's body had shaken a little as if she was cold. "You don't feel that?"

Sora looked around and Kairi came beside him. Suddenly, a light shot out of nowhere shaped like an arrow. Kairi fell back after it went through her chest. Her body hit the ground as she had begun to go unconscious.

"Kairi?" Sora called out. He worried bent down and checked on her but she didn't respond. She was out cold. A white spirit shaped like a girl with hair as long as her height, in a long dress came out to them. Sora turned around. "What did you do to her?" he asked, quickly and worried.

The spirit seemed upset that they were there. _"What are you doing here?"_

Sora had started to get a little concerned. Not just for Kairi but for what the spirit would do. "We're just here to find the _Light Haven_."

The spirit threw her hand out beside her. She still appeared upset that they were trespassing. _"No one is to go to the Light Haven unless they are truly worthy."_

Sora looked at the spirit with pleading eyes. "Please. Kairi has been waiting to get in here a long time. I had to help her find the place. This was all she ever wanted since she lost her family. She didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want anyone to judge her because she was a wolf." He looked down at Kairi that he held in his arms. "Kairi is truly the worthy one. I would stay behind if it meant she could get in and her dream could come true."

The expression on the spirit's face had softened. _"You really love her don't you?"_

"Yes." Sora smiled. There was no question about how he felt.

"_I sense good in both of you despite your differences. I permit you into the Light Haven but I have one more question." _the spirit said.

Sora looked surprised. "What?"

The spirit gave him a serious look. _"Are you prepared to stop being a vampire? Once you enter, you will not be one anymore. You'll be like a human again. If you ever step out, you will be a vampire again."_

Sora looked at Kairi. He thought about how he was willing to give up anything for her. He looked back toward the spirit. "Yes and I know Kairi won't mind being a wolf anymore."

The spirit nodded. She was about to go away but Sora called back to her. "Is Kairi going to be okay?"

The spirit nodded as she smiled. _"Yes. She's just sleeping. I'm sorry about that but had to make sure you were good before you came into the Light Haven."_

Sora nodded. The spirit left further into the woods. Sora picked up Kairi and decided to set up camp before they would go. He wanted to tell her what the spirit told him. He found a clear spot and put Kairi down on the ground. She stayed asleep until night while he went out to get wood. If she was in any danger, he could sense it. When she woke up later that night, she sat up confused off the ground. Sora came out to her, smiling. "Hey! You're finally awake. I was afraid it was going to be a few days before you did."

Kairi put her hand to her head. Her head had hurt a little from her fall. "What happened?"

Sora sat down beside her. "We had to get permission to get into the _Light Haven_."

Kairi looked amazed. "Permission?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. This spirit lady knocked you out and I had to tell her how much we wanted to get in. She just wanted to make sure we weren't trying to take over the place and turn it evil or something."

Kairi was still stunned at first but then she smiled. "Oh. So did we get in?"

Sora smiled back. "You have me to thank for that. I told her it was your dream and if me not going with you would get you in, then I would let you go."

Kairi shook her head and leaned in near him. "Haven't you learned by now? I'm not going anywhere without you."

"We're not going to be a vampire and a wolf anymore. We're going to be human." Sora said, repeating what the spirit had told him.

She put her hand on the side of his face and made him turn toward her. "Then we can official be mates."

Sora placed his hand on top of hers that she had on his face. "You're my mate no matter how it's done." They leaned in and kissed each other. They continued to lean on each other as they looked up at the night sky. Apart of the night, they talked and pointed out stars in the sky. They were happy, smiling and laughing. When they felt it was getting late, they climbed into the tent. Kairi laid with her back turned to Sora. Sora put his arm around her. He sighed, relaxing. "Finally. After this, I can sleep again."

Kairi looked over at him as much as she could. "You really wanted to?"

"Well I kind of like watching you sleeping." Sora said. Kairi smiled as she closed her eyes. Sora thought about it. "Maybe I could try while I'm still a vampire."

Morning had come around. When Kairi woke and looked behind her, she giggled as she saw something she had never seen before. Sora was lying asleep on their sleeping bag. "Wake up!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Sora opened his eyes and sat up surprised. He couldn't believe he had gone to sleep. "Whoa. They were wrong when they said vampires couldn't sleep anymore."

Sora and Kairi packed up for a few minutes and left back toward the _Light Haven_. The woods led out to an open field. Sora and Kairi stopped looking around. "Weird. I thought it was supposed to be right here."

"Hello?" Kairi called out. "We're looking for the _Light Haven_!"

Sora shook his head with his eyes closed. "You can't just call out like that. It's not like it's invisible or something."

Suddenly, the spirit appeared which they looked surprised. Kairi smirked back at Sora but he looked to the side so he wouldn't have to say she was right. The spirit smiled. _"Oh. It's you two again. Are you ready to come in?"_

Sora and Kairi nodded. The spirit waved her hand. There was opening to another world in the air that appeared in front of them. _"Welcome to the Light Haven."_ The three walked through. Kairi and Sora looked around as the place seemed to be a plain surrounded by a stream. They started to change inside them. There was no longer the feeling of being a vampire or a wolf. Kairi turned around to Sora, happy. She grabbed both of his hands and pulled him forward. This was the beginning of their new life now.

_

* * *

_

Few Months Later…

_Something strange had fallen over the vampires and wolves. Darkness was starting to surround where they lived. Both sides could sense what was going on and for that, they were afraid. Afraid that it would be in the end of their races. _

_Forever._

_

* * *

_

Again, thank you for reading the story. I was thinking about doing a sequel but we'll see how things go. As always, let me know if you liked.


End file.
